Intricacies
by katemary77
Summary: ON HOLD.Sequel to The Complexities of the Heart, this story follows Sirius and Anna towards the end of the war, through love, grief, sorrow and hope.
1. Prologue: That Sleep of Death

Disclaimer: Recognise something? I don't own it.

A/N: READ THIS! This is the sequel to The Complexities of the Heart, so read that first, otherwise you will have NO IDEA what is going on.

Prologue: That Sleep of Death

**_"For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come."  
_**

_--William Shakespeare "Hamlet"_

Darkness...

He was floating down...down... down... down into a pit of utter black, he couldn't even see the white of his fingertips when he held his hand out in front of him.

"Am I dying?" he thought to himself, gazing blankly around him, seeking any hint of light in the vast ocean of darkness. Suddenly he was speeding up, spinning blindly through the endless cavern of black, his vision clouding, his body aching, and his mind slowly fogging up.

He tried desperately to cling to any memory; a laughing woman with cherry-brown hair dancing merrily around a gloomy room; a boy with sparkling green eyes and raven black hair smiling uncertainly at him, lowering a wand; a weary looking man embracing him like a brother, when all other hope was lost. But too soon the memories were floating away, like quicksilver in his hand, and he was left in the cavern of everlasting darkness all alone.

His body convulsed in shock as it collided with solid ground. Light pierced through his eyelids, which he found to be tightly closed, and the light scent of jonquils and jasmine encased him. The sound of footfalls on soft grass reached his ears over the distant chirping of happily singing birds.

He hesitantly opened his eyes to see a young woman of ethereal beauty clothed in white kneeling beside him. Her soft, auburn hair hung in curls down her back, framing her soft face, and familiar, emerald green eyes gazed down at him warmly. He racked his brain of stolen memories, tyring to place the beautiful woman before him. He gasped as it all came back and his heart gave a wrenching pull.

"Lily."

"Sirius," she said, in an echoing, musical voice. She smiled at him serenely as tears prickled at his eyes.

"Am I dead?"

She shook her head, looking down at him thoughtfully. "You shouldn't be. You're in the place between life and death. You weren't supposed to die, Sirius. It's not your time. They're sending you back."

He choked back a sob. How was he supposed to leave when he had just found what he had missed so much in life? "But I miss you two so much."

She nodded, placing a delicate hand to his cheek. "We know. And we miss you too. But Harry needs you now. You have to go back for Harry."

_Harry_. The image of a young man with raven-black hair appeared before his eyes. The boy was bloodied and battered, sitting in a spindly chair with his arms wrapped tight around him. A cut on his arm dribbled blood and the scar on his forehead was painfully clear. He had never seen someone look so small and alone. Now, Harry was smiling as he was handed a box wrapped in bright red, grinning happily as he laughed with his friends.

"He's so much like James, Lily. You would love him so much."

She smiled, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "I do. We're so proud of him. Of you too. Don't worry, Sirius, we'll see each other again."

She stood up, extending her hand to Sirius. He took it carefully, and was soon pulled, ragged and gasping, back into Life.


	2. Into Life

Disclaimer: Not mine....

Chapter One: Into Life

_"_**_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge, that myth is more potent that history. I believe that dreams are more powerful than facts - that hope always triumphs over experience - that laughter is the only cure for grief.  
And I believe that love is stronger than death."_  
**

_-The Crow_

There was a sharp, blinding white light prickling at his eyelids and quickly warming his icy skin. He rolled over onto his stomach, the gravel underneath imprinting a harsh pattern into his skin.

"Hey, mate, are you alright?"

He reluctantly opened his eyes. He was lying in a small alley that was lined with graffiti and rubbish. Peering in from the main road was a teenage boy with mousy brown hair and a curious look on his face. He slowly stood, his bones creaking and shaking under his weight.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm alright." He looked down at his dusty robes. "Had a big night last night," Sirius lied quickly. "Fancy dress party, you know how it is."

The boy nodded doubtfully and turned to go.

"Hey! Wait!" Sirius called on strange impulse. "What day is it?"

"Mate, you really must've had a big night last night. It's Wednesday the 22nd."

What? Sirius thought to himself. The 22nd? But that would mean... "Ah... At the risk of sounding really hungover, er, what month?"

The boy, understandably, gave him a weird look. "February. Seeya mate." He jogged off.

"February?" Sirius choked out. "That... that would mean... "

Shaking his head, he walked dazedly to the main road that was bustling with people and cars. The beeping horns of the traffic and the hustle and bustle of London's inner city pounded against his ears, and the sun's harsh rays dazzled him. As the biting cold snapped against his skin he pulled his thin, worn robes tighter around him and headed out into the throng of the fast-moving, city crowd. After a quick look around he recognised that he was in Camden Town and made the short walk to Grimmauld Place.

Thirty minutes later, Sirius found himself outside his old family house. Taking a deep breath in, he knocked three times. After a few minutes with no reaction he rang the doorbell, cringing with anticipation of the screams from his mothers portrait that were bound to come. His brow furrowed in confusion when no shrieks reached his ears, but he was saved from pondering over it when the door swung open, revealing a weary, ashen faced Remus Lupin.

He gaped at Sirius for a moment, then, quick as a flash, his wand was out and pointing at Sirius' heart. "Who are you and what are you doing?" he snarled.

Sirius hastily put his hands in the air. "Moony, it's me! Sirius! I dunno what happened, I just woke up in the middle of London, you have to believe me!"

"Sirius Black died nine months ago."

"No, I didn't. I dunno what happened. But I can give you proof. I'm an Animagus, I can turn into a dog. Harry calls me Snuffles and used to ride around on my back when he was a baby. Um... in our third year we turned Snape's robes bright pink and made his hair blonde and curly. Harry's first word was "Paddy" and James almost punched me in the nose when he said it. I used to call Lily "Red" and one day she got so pissed at me when I said it that she turned my ears into mushrooms and wouldn't turn them back for days. You always crave Chinese food after full moons, especially Mongolian Lamb. Your secret ambition is to become a writer. You love the smell of that Muggle stuff... petrol. You're obsessed with chocolate and when you wake up you have to have a hot chocolate with two sugars and just the right amount of cream otherwise you can't function properly. Is that enough?"

The wand lowered. Remus' eyes were sparkling. "Is it really you, Sirius?" he rasped unbelievingly.

Sirius nodded, tears clouding his vision. Before he could say anything Remus engulfed him in a hug so desperately tight he was sure that one of his ribs would crack. After a few minutes Remus drew away.

"Come in." He pulled Sirius into the room by his wrist. "We thought you were dead," he whispered into the deadly quiet room.

"So did I."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Moony. It was terrifying. I was floating in all this darkness for so long." His voice caught in his throat. "Then Lily came."

"Lily?" Remus asked, his voice hoarse.

Sirius nodded. "She looked so beautiful. She brought me back."

They came to the kitchen and Remus pulled the door open. There was a loud CRASH as Tonks dropped the bowl she was carrying. "Sirius?" she half-shrieked, half-whispered.

Remus nodded. "It's him."

She leapt over the table and crashed into Sirius, giving him a fierce hug. "Oh my God!" she sobbed. "We thought you were dead! We were so torn, and Harry was devastated!"

"Harry?" Sirius choked, looking over Tonks' head to Remus. The other man nodded. "I'll Floo Dumbledore right away." He came over to Sirius, placing a hand on his shoulder as Tonks broke away. "Go upstairs; to your old room. Anna's asleep up there."

Sirius nodded, and after giving Remus and Tonks one last hug he headed up the stairs. He paused for a moment outside the door, and then with a small nod of encouragement to himself, pushed it open.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anna lay on her side, her body curled and a pillow clutched tightly to her chest. She was thinner than what Sirius remembered, her face paler, her eyes sunken and her lips chapped. She looked tired and sad. It broke Sirius's heart.

He moved over the bed and sat beside her, letting his hand run down her long, wavy hair. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She stirred.

Her pale eyes opened and searched around the room, widening slightly as they came to rest on him. She gave him a small smile and blinked wearily. Lying against the pillows, her hand came up to touch his face, stopping only inches before it. She let it drop to her side.

"I'm dreaming."

He took her hand in his and shook his head. "No you're not. I'm real."

She shook her head, sighing and taking her hand from his to cover her face. "Don't do this to me, Sirius," she whispered desperately. "It just hurts more when I wake up."

Sirius bent down slowly and kissed Anna on the lips. "I'm here, Anna, you're not dreaming."

She gasped, holding a hand to her lips, running her fingers over them. Tears prickled in her eyes. "You're real," she murmured, gazing up at him.

He nodded, and in an instant she was in his arms, her hands running over his face as if to memorize every bump and hollow. She wept quietly into his chest and he whispered softly into her hair

"It's okay Anna, I'm here now. I love you so much. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

She broke away, wiping her eyes with her hand, a sweet smile coming to her face. "You'd better not."

There was a soft knock on the door and Remus' head popped in. "Harry's here."

Sirius and Anna nodded, joining Remus downstairs. All the breath was knocked out of him the minute he entered the room as his godson catapulted into him, holding on to him as if he would never let go.

Sirius was touched to see tears streaming freely down the boy's face. He returned the fierce hug. "I'm so sorry Harry. I love you, you know that, right?"

Harry nodded against his chest. "I love you too, Sirius." Sirius, crying now as well, thought his heart might break with joy.

Looking over Harry's shoulder, Sirius saw Anna and Tonks embracing tightly and a serene looking Dumbledore walking towards him. Harry stepped back, allowing the elderly man to embrace Sirius like a son. "Good to see you, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, wiping a tear from his cheek with his knuckles. "Thankyou, Sir."

Sirius was somewhat surprised to see Snape walking towards him next. He was pleased to see that Snape looked quite distraught. "Welcome back, Black," he said, extending his hand to Sirius.

"Don't be such a prude, Sevvy," Tonks called from across the room. "Give the man a bloody hug!"

* * *

A/N: Aawwwwww.... Don't we all just love happy reunions?? Review!!


	3. Promises

Disclaimer: Don't own it, except for Anna.

Chapter Two: Promises

"_**If you are cold at night, let the promise of my love cover you like a warm blanket."**_

_--Matthew White_

"So what happened?" Harry asked quietly.

They were siting in the living room in front of the roaring fire after the Order meeting, which had been called because of Sirius's sudden reappearance. Remus and Harry were sitting on either side of Sirius on the soft lounge, and Anna was on the floor in front of the couch, her back pressed against Sirius's legs, her hand resting on his knee and her arm coiled around his leg.

"I fell," Sirius answered eventually. "For the longest time, I just kept _falling_. Everything was so dark, I kept forgetting everything, everything was just trickling away... just like in Azkaban. I felt so utterly _alone._

He took a deep breath. "I don't know how long I fell, but when I landed I was in this garden. Lily was there. She was wearing all white and she _glowed, _like an angel. And she knelt beside me and told me that I was in a place between life and death and that I wasn't supposed to have died. She told me that I was being sent back to take care of Harry." Sirius nudged his godson with his shoulder. "Then she told me how proud she is of you, Harry." Sirius watched a small tear roll gently down the young man's face.

"And then," he continued, "I woke up in the middle of London. I asked some bloke for the date, freaked out, as you can imagine, when he told me it was late February and then walked her, which in hindsight was probably a pretty stupid thing to do, seeing as I'm a wanted criminal – "

"Wait," Remus interrupted, "didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Sirius, you were pardoned. You're a free man."

Remus nodded at Sirius's shocked face.

"Yeah, about a month after you disappeared some Auror saw Pettigrew," Harry explained. "Knowing that Pettigrew was supposed to be dead, he thought it was pretty odd so he brought him in. They gave him Veritaserum, held a trial, found him guilty and pardoned you right after. They tried to make this big memorial for you but Remus told them to piss off, in slightly less eloquent language. I can't believe no-one told you!" he finished incredulously.

"And Pettigrew?"

Remus grimaced. "Bloody rat escaped Azkaban with the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters a few months later when the Dementors joined with Voldemort."

Sirius frowned and then exhaled a long, slow breath.

"You mean it? I'm really free?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

"I know."

Sirius turned to Harry. "You know what this means, right? I can adopt you, become your legal guardian."

Harry looked at Sirius, his green eyes sparkling merrily. He grinned like a little boy in a candy store. "I know."

"Do you want me too?" Sirius asked quickly.

Harry nodded.

"Really?" he questioned, grinning like a fool.

"Really. Oh, as long as you don't want me to become "Harry Black," I can't imagine it would go down to well with my fan club."

Sirius snorted and threw an arm around the boy. "Of course not, that would just be weird. Oh, I meant to ask earlier, what happened to the portrait of my mum?"

Remus snorted. "You should ask Harry that."

Sirius turned expectantly to Harry, who flushed and looked away.

"Oh... um... well, you see... It was during the summer holidays after you, well, you know... and she was sorta bad mouthing you, you know, the usual stuff and I ah... sorta got a bit angry... and made her explode."

"What?" Sirius spluttered.

"Scariest thing I've ever seen," Remus said, chuckling quietly. "He was just standing there with his fists balled up and this expression on his face while she screamed and then _poof!_ there she goes. Didn't even lift a finger. Gave me a bloody heart attack. I'll warn you know, Sirius, don't ever get Harry angry. Must be from Lily, she had a horrible temper, too."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, clapping Harry on the back. "Ah, good on you, Harry. I'll tell you what, tomorrow I'll take you shopping, make up for the birthday and Christmas I missed."

"Okay, Sirius."

"Hey, Padfoot, I think Anna's asleep on your knee."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later in the night, while he was lying in the circle of Anna's arms, Sirius felt an immeasurable amount of content for the first time in years.

"This is going to be so great, Anna. I can buy a house for him and he can finally have a _family_ like he was _supposed_ to."

"I know, Sirius. I knew it when you told me twenty minutes ago, as well."

"Oh."

"Hey, Anna?"

"Mmm?"

"Marry me?"

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Aaahhhhhh.... (contented sigh). Review!!!!!! 


	4. Morning News

Disclaimer: Of course not.

Chapter Four: Morning News

**_"I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever."_**

_--Rabindranath Tagore_

Anna woke up that next morning wrapped in warm, strong arms, with an overwhelming feeling of pure joy residing somewhere in the pit of her stomach. She stretched languidly, yawned, and opened her pale, grey eyes to find a pair of pure blue staring down at her in close scrutiny.

"Hi," she murmured contentedly, happy to just lay there amidst Sirius's warmth forever.

"Good morning," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her brow.

Anna sighed. "So I guess we have to get up now."

Sirius nodded. "Mmm, I suppose." He smiled. "We're getting married."

"I know. How should we tell everyone?"

He shrugged. "I guess we should tell Harry and Remus first," Sirius mused. "But before anything, I need to be debriefed. I've missed a whole nine months of a war."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten minutes later, Anna was seated comfortably across from Sirius and Remus, chewing thoughtfully on honey-coated strawberries.

"Well, not much has really happened in the way of Voldemort," Remus was saying, sipping carefully on the chipped, faded, china cup between his fingers.

"Harry," here, he nodded towards the young man beside Anna, who was staring morosely down at the cereal in his bowl, stirring the sludge _around and around and around _in a soporific manner that had Anna's eyelids drooping, "was shipped back off to the Muggles in Surrey, grief, trunk and all..."

Anna let Remus's smooth, cut tones trail off into the hazy background of her mind; she knew the story well, hell, she had _lived _it, she didn't need to hear Remus retell it to Sirius in the least. Instead, she nudged Harry, causing his cereal bowl to topple onto its side precariously, leaking some of the murky milk onto the worn surface of Grimmauld Place's kitchen table.

"You're looking particularly animated this morning. Care to share?"

Harry glared. "I have to go back to Hogwarts until term ends."

Anna adjusted her face into a look of mock outrage. "But that's just despicable!"

The raven-haired man nodded gravely in agreement. "I know. That's what I said. I mean, sure, I'll be back during the Easter holidays but I want to stay here!" he cried in the manner of a petulant child.

"How long till term finishes up?"

"One and a bit weeks."

Anna did some quick thinking. "That's not very far away, and it's not as if you're going to be learning anything particularly interesting in the last few days anyway." She winked and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "What do you say I talk to Albus, see if I can't sway his mind, hmm? I'm sure I can convince him to let you take the last week off, and I can be quite persuasive when I want to." Anna grinned slyly. "And I just _know _Hermione would be positively _thrilled _at the thought of taking extra notes for you."

Harry's face brightened. "Really? You'd do that?"

Anna smiled. "No probs, kiddo. I'll go Floo old Alby now."

And with that she stood up, blew a kiss in Sirius's direction and strode out the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the last nine months of the war with Voldemort, Sirius had learnt, nothing much had happened in the way of extravagancy. It was quite like the sickening calm before a dark, raging storm.

As Remus told it, it seemed that Voldemort was still gaining supporters and, from all reports, his army was steadily and terrifyingly building it's size. All types and kinds of Dark Creatures had joined the throng, and their was a rising increase in suspicious disappearances; no doubt of those going over to the Dark, whether by will or _Imperio _it was not known.

The Muggle killings of the 70's had (thankfully) not been resumed, as of yet, and apart from the second mass-breakout from Azkaban that had released Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and the other Death Eaters that had ambushed Harry into the world, the Wizarding World had remained a relatively quiet place, apart from the impending doom that so many felt.

So it was with a cautious, edgy mood that the wizards and witches of the world went about their business; not staying out late, keeping their heads down and being careful in whom they laid their trust. It was rather like dancing upon a double-edged sword.

Cornelius Fudge had remained Minister of Magic, although many of his all-to-obvious flaws had been publicised, causing countless to call for a new Minister, a move that the Order oh-so-subtly pushed for.

Having finished his update, Remus had turned to Hermione (who was hastily shovelling her breakfast into her mouth in preparation for her, Ginny, Harry and Ron's return to Hogwarts that morning) to enquire about her extra-credit Defence Against the Dark Arts research.

Sirius turned to his godson and grinned. "So, Harry, how's your love life?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Harry saw Anna glide into the room, beaming smile resonant on her face, Harry felt his spirits soar. Not only did this mean he was most probably being allowed to stay at Grimmauld Place for the rest of term, but it also meant he was able to dodge Sirius's exceedingly embarrassing question.

Harry jumped to his feet, expertly ignoring his godfather's questioning gaze. "Well? What did he say?"

Anna beamed, wrapping an arm around Harry. "He said yes, of course. I can't believe you would even doubt me for a second; you know my charms are only inferior to your godfathers."

Harry whooped, placing a chaste kiss on Anna's cheek.

Anna laughed at the room's puzzled members. "I've just spoken to Albus and he's agreed to let Harry stay here for the end of term. Alas," she added to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "he wouldn't let me talk him into allowing you three to stay as well." Ron's face, which had momentarily flickered with hope, now turned once again to despondency.

Sirius, (who was again grinning like the Cheshire Cat), laughed out loud and turned his mischievous eyes to Harry. "Don't think I've forgotten my question, Pronglet, I'll get it out of you yet."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione grinned slyly, watching Harry and Sirius's exchange over Remus's shoulder. She wasn't blind; Hermione had not failed to notice the way Harry's emerald orbs had flicked to the youngest Weasley when Sirius had mentioned his 'love life.'

Hermione gave Anna a knowing look over the table, and with a practiced eyebrow-raise and a slight flick between Harry and Sirius, pausing to glance in Ginny's direction, conveyed her message: _they're going to have to do some serious talking_. No pun intended, of course.

As Hermione moved herself to the roaring fireplace, she bit back an eye roll, witnessing Harry's shy, awkward goodbye to the assertive young redhead. Tossing her pinch of Floo Powder into the flames, Hermione entertained one thought: _maybe staying with Mr Sirius-Sex-On-Legs, Adonis, God to Women and former Don Juan of Hogwarts, will finally knock some sense into the oblivious head of the Boy Who Lives to Torment Women._

* * *

A/N: Oh my, completely and utterly overwhelmed by all your reviews. I love you all! It almost made me cry! Thankyou so much, you seriously make my day. Thankyou!!

Hope you like this chappie, please review!! Just to clear a few things up, this story will most probably run to the end of the war with Voldie, with maybe a few oneshots afters. So we got a ways to go.

Probably won't be seeing to many updates (if any at all) in the next few weeks; not only do I have a full week of exams coming up, but we're having a miniature bloody heatwave down here and it is NOT FUN!

Melting in the sweltering heat, Kate.


	5. Back Into the Swing of Things

Disclaimer: Hehe, if I owned it Ron and Hermy woulda admitted their undying love in a very public, soap opera-esque way along time ago.

Chapter Five: Back Into the Swing of Things

"_**Life is the game that must be played, this truth at least, good friends, we know; so live and laugh, nor be dismayed as one by one the phantoms go."**  
_

_- Edwin Arlington Robinson_

"So. Harry. Shopping?"

As the glowing embers of the emerald fire died down, Harry's godfather slung an arm around his shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze.

He turned to face the older man.

"Sure, Sirius, why not?"

"Why not indeed. What do you need?"

Harry shrugged, glancing over at Anna who had an unreadable smirk on her face.

"He is in desperate need of clothes, Si," she cut in. "But I don't know if I would trust you to buy them. You don't exactly have the most up-to-date fashion sense."

Harry looked on amusedly as Sirius's eyes narrowed, a snarl appearing on his face. "Hey! I've been dead and/or incarcerated for the last fifteen years. Not my fault if I'm a little out of date. Hard to keep up with the times when you're in prison."

Anna nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Okay, Sirius. Just take Tonks with you."

Sirius's brow furrowed. "Why can't you come?"

Anna glared at Sirius in a manner that seemed to Harry to be quite irate. "Because, Siri darling, I'm still not allowed out of this house."

Sirius nodded, and seemed to be contemplating something rather closely. "Not allowed out at all? Even in your Animagus?"

Anna shook her head. "Too risky."

"Even if we Glamoured you up a bit?"

Anna considered this for a moment, then turned to Remus who had been listening to the conversation carefully.

"Well, Remus? You're the resident Voice of Reason here, now 'Mione's gone. What do you think?"

Remus, in turn, mulled over the idea for a minute. "If you were extremely, _extremely _careful, I don't see why not."

Anna whopped and punched her fist into the air. "Yes! I haven't been outside in _ages_. Not since..." she faltered for a moment, smiling sadly. "Not since your funeral."

Sirius nodded morosely and smiled wanly at Anna across the table. "Well, it's settled then. How do you feel about blonde hair?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Forty minutes later, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a tall, attractive blonde woman with dark brown, unreadable eyes entered the Leaky Cauldron to gasps and shrieks.

One woman even fell off her stool.

Behind the bar, Tom dropped the mug he was cleaning and cried out, his eyes as wide as galleons, "Sirius Black!"

Harsh whispers ran around the room, and some even pulled out their wands.

But Harry, his eyes narrowing, stepped out from behind Sirius and in front of his godfather protectively, facing the crowd.

There was a collective gasp.

"This man is no murderer," the teen spoke clearly. "His name was cleared when Peter Pettigrew was discovered. He is a hero, and you should all be apologising to him for thinking him anything but. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some shopping to do."

And with that, he rose his chin defiantly and stared down every patron in the room, before grabbing hold of Sirius's wrist and pulling him out of the pub and into the little courtyard behind.

"Woah," was all that Sirius was able to say.

Anna (under the alias, 'Jennifer') nodded. "Harry's had to deal with a lot of unwanted attention from the press the last few months. He's gotten quite good at brushing them off."

Remus chuckled as he tapped the brick wall with his wand. "Or telling them to piss off."

Harry sighed. "Yes, and in about thirty seconds, every newspaper in Wizarding Britain is going to know every minute detail of what happened in there. And in about thirty _minutes_, we're going to be bombarded with reporters. And tomorrow, we're going to be on the cover of every newspaper and magazine possible." Harry rubbed his face with his palm. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense," Anna muttered, as they trudged into a crowded Diagon Alley. "You're godfather has been dead for the past nine months, and before that a fugitive. Let's do some bloody shopping."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunchtime found the four shoppers sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, both Harry and Sirius devouring Double-Choc Cherry Swirl Sundae's, Remus content with his Banana Split and Anna delicately eating her Melon Frangipani Gelato.

They had been shopping all morning, buying Harry new Muggle and Wizarding clothes alike, dress robes, a watch, books, two pairs of shoes and (despite Harry's ardent protests) a set of his own Quidditch balls and equipment.

Quite a good haul, considering the entire time they had been bombarded by adoring public and reporters.

"So," Harry murmured, licking the ice cream off his spoon, "What now?"

"Well," Remus answered, giving Sirius a pointed look, "I think Sirius needs to go to the Ministry to clear this whole thing up."

Anna nodded. "Me and Harry should get back. "She shifted her eyes from her ice cream to gaze warily around the street. "I wouldn't be surprised if our little shopping spree was reported on the wireless this morning, and we don't want to accidentally bump into a Death Eater."

"Yes," Remus agreed, pulling out a small quill from his coat pocket. "How about you two take the Portkey home, and we'll go on to the Ministry."

Sirius stood up with Anna and Harry, placing his hand on the young man's forearm. "Harry, I'm going to get custody of you. When I come back, we'll be family."

Harry smiled happily and pulled his godfather into a warm hug. "You've always been my family, Sirius."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black and I would like to see the Minister."

Sirius grinned at a horrified Percy Weasley, who was still acting as the Junior Assistant to Cornelius Fudge, although he had reconciled with his family.

Presently, the young Weasley was gaping like a fish, staring blankly at Sirius's beaming face.

"Uh... um.... er... that is, do you have an appointment?"

Sirius crooked an eyebrow. "Do I need one?"

Percy chuckled nervously. "Not you, I don't think so. Please, wait one moment, Mr Black."

"Well," Sirius commented dryly as Percy hurried off to the Ministers office. "At least he found his manners. When did he come back to the Weasleys?"

"Summer after Harry's 5th year," Remus confirmed. "Molly and Arthur forgave him the minute he walked in the door, of course, but the boys and Ginny took a little longer to forgive and forget, particularly Ron. I think when they were children Percy and Ron were quite close, and after the letter Percy sent Ron about Harry – "

Sirius growled. "Yes, I heard all about that."

"– Ron was quite hesitant to forgive him. You know how loyal Ron is."

Sirius nodded dumbly as a very flustered-looking Percy returned.

"He'll see you now," he said, adjusting the frames of his horn-rimmed glasses.

Remus and Sirius followed Percy into a lush, thick carpeted, mahogany walled room that smelled of spice and cigar. Behind a grand desk paced Cornelius Fudge, his face red and his hands fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. He turned towards them as Percy took a seat, quill and parchment in hand.

"Mr Black, Mr Lupin, take a seat."

"I think I'd rather stand," Sirius commented wryly, as Remus sank gratefully into the hard backed chair.

Fudge waved off Sirius's rudeness with an impatient gesture. "Very well. I must say, I'm rather curious as to why you're here. Alive."

A hard look passed across Sirius's face. "We all are. But the fact of the matter is, I am alive. And innocent. As I'm told you've realised, rather belatedly."

The portly Minister nodded, at a loss for words. "Well," he mumbled finally, "we all make mistakes."

"Mistakes that cost twelve years of an innocent man's life?" Remus inquired gratingly. "I do hope you don't make such mistakes too often."

Fudge bristled. "I do recall, Mr Lupin, offering a large sum of money to the memory of this man, and you – "

"Told you to shove it," Remus interjected. "Yes I did."

There was a small, barely audible snort from the corner where Percy sat, recording their every word.

"Quite rightly," Sirius said, his hand resting on Remus's shoulder. "But that is not why we're here. Yes, I'm alive, and yes, I'm innocent. I'm here to request, no, to _demand _the custody of Harry Potter."

There was a sharp silence.

Finally, Fudge spoke. "And the boy, he wants this?"

Remus stood up abruptly. "I'll vouch for that. Being with Sirius is what Harry's wanted for almost three years. There is... nothing else he would wish for."

"I'll second that," Percy said quietly from his corner, causing Sirius to make an odd grunt in the back of his throat. "I've seen Harry talk about you, Sirius. It's as if his father has come back to life. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

A quick flash of anger flicked through Fudge's eyes, and Sirius got the distinct impression Percy would be paying for that comment in the future.

"Very well. You can have custody of Potter." He waved his wand, and a small pile of papers appeared on the desk in front of Sirius. "You'll need to sign these. And you two as well," he said, pointing at Remus and Percy.

Sirius smiled briefly and picked up the quill.

Once the papers were signed, an odd, calculating look crossed Fudge's face.

"You must understand, Sirius," he said, laying delicate emphasise on Sirius's name, "that we at the Ministry are extremely sorry for your imprisonment. It should never have happened. I would like to offer you and Order of Merlin, first class, and the sum of five thousand galleons in compensation for the years you lost."

A feral look of pure anger took over Sirius's features. He took the back of his chair in a deathlike grip. "You think that will make up the years I lost, Fudge? My _life _was taken away from me, and you think that throwing some money and an award my way will make everything better? You have no idea, _no idea _of what I've lost. I didn't get to watch Harry grow up. I didn't get to be young. I didn't get to fall in love. I didn't get to start a family."

He laughed bitterly.

"Ironically, it's _because _of all this shit that I've met the love of my life, so I guess I can thank you for that. But I don't want your money. I don't want anything from you."

Remus placed a comforting hand on Sirius's forearm.

"Donate it," he finally muttered. "Give it to St Mungo's or an orphanage or something. And I don't want the Order, either. Save your meaningless crap for Lucius Malfoy, or the next Death Eater you're blind enough to ally yourself with. Good day, Percy."

And with that, he strode out the door.

* * *

A/N: _Oh my god_. I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY about how long this took. I know you won't want excuses, but I had my yearly and trail exams all last week, then I just wanted to rest for a while and then I got completely stuck on this chapter. Took me SO long to get back into this story. But from here on out, I should be ok. I got my government exams coming up, they'll be really easy, and then I'm in Melbourne for a couple of weeks visiting my Dad's, but I can write while I'm down there and then just do a massive post when I get back.

Once again, I'm so sorry!

Thankyou for all your encouraging reviews, the kept me from just giving up. I love you all!

Please take the time to review, even if it's just a few words.

Hope you all liked this chapter.

Love Katie.


	6. Of Heroes and Heroines

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

Chapter Six: Of Heroes and Heroines

_**"Let us hope that we are all preceded in this world by a love story."** _

_- Don Snyder_

_**Sirius Black, Alive!**_

_Patrons of the Leaky Cauldron were astounded yesterday morning when recently deceased Sirius Black walked through the door. Nine months ago, the wrongly accused Black fell through The Veil that resides in the Ministry of Magic, during a battle defending Harry Potter from numerous Death Eaters. He was presumed dead._

_But all this changed yesterday as Sirius Black, accompanied by his godson Harry Potter, best friend Remus Lupin and a mysterious woman known only as 'Jennifer' took a stroll down Diagon Alley. _

_"We was right scared when he came in," says Fredrick Greengrass, who was at the Leaky Cauldron at the time. "I mean, we knew he was innocent, but it's easy to forget sometimes, ain't it? That was 'til Harry Potter stood up and said his bit."_

_The Boy-Who-Lived apparently stood protectively before his godfather as wands were drawn in the famous pub. Potter defended Black, calling him a hero and admonishing the crowd for thinking him otherwise. _

_The party then spent the morning shopping in Diagon Alley, purchasing clothes and Quidditch supplies for young Harry, who is currently absent from Hogwarts, presumably to spend time with his godfather. Adoring fans and reporters swamped the shoppers throughout their trip, many begging for photos and autographs with the devilishly handsome Black._

_But admirers will be disappointed, as the roguish "Marauder," as he was known in his school days, was seen embracing intimately with Jennifer, a woman that no one can identify, and whom Black later went on to describe as "the love of my life."_

_From Diagon Alley, Black and Lupin went on to the Ministry of Magic, where Black confronted Minister Cornelius Fudge and demanded the custody of Harry Potter. "He was very civil about it," says Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Minister, who was present during the meeting. "Sirius went about it very calmly, for one who has endured what he has." _

_Fudge offered Black an Order of Merlin, first class, and five thousand galleons, but Black refused both. "He asked the Minister to donate the money, and told him he didn't want the Order. He said it wouldn't make up for what he lost, understandably."_

_It is unknown where the hero who survived twelve years of exposure to Dementors is living, and it is only hoped that Sirius Black can forgive all those who wronged him._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, that was insightful," Remus teased playfully, folding the paper, his eyes twinkling at Sirius. "Never thought I'd hear you described as "devilishly handsome" ever again."

Anna laughed and ruffled Sirius's hair. "Oh, he's not to bad, for an old dog."

Sirius scoffed. "'Old dog'? It says right here, I'm a _hero_. What's more, I'm a _roguish _hero."

Harry snorted. "Oh, yeah, you better watch out Anna. Any day now, he'll leave you for some blonde twenty-five year old."

The group laughed appreciatively.

"Speaking of which," Harry mused slowly, "when are you two going to make it official?"

Sirius paused in doing his crossword.

"Uh... actually, now that you mention it, we were thinking of getting married during the holidays."

Harry and Remus both grinned brilliantly and offered congratulations.

"That's fantastic, it really is," Harry smiled, giving Sirius a hug.

"Indubitably," Remus agreed as he bestowed Anna with a one-armed embrace. "James owes me 10 galleons."

Sirius looked up sharply.

"What are you talking about?"

Remus laughed. "We made a bet when we were eighteen that you would never get married."

Sirius guffawed. "Well, at least you'll never get the pay-off. That consoles me at least... sort of."

"Indeed," Remus said, chuckling heartily.

"And you two will be my best men?" Sirius questioned hopefully.

"Of course," both Harry and Remus answered simultaneously.

"Fantastic," Sirius clapped.

They stood around grinning foolishly for a moment before Anna broke the prolonged silence.

"Well, Harry, I think it's time for our Occlumency lesson. Come on upstairs."

As Anna and Harry disappeared out the door, Sirius threw Remus a questioning look.

"Harry asked Anna if she would teach him Occlumency last summer," the werewolf explained. "She agreed. Harry's gotten quite good at it. I think they're starting on Legilimency now. Anna Portkeys into Dumbledore's office and then uses Harry's Cloak to get to the Room of Requirement once a week."

Sirius nodded.

"And has he been trained for the war yet?"

Remus shook his head no. "We haven't started training _anyone _yet. I think the world is still in denial."

Sirius nodded mutely.

They sat in silence for a while, Sirius busy with his crossword and Remus with the _Daily Prophet_.

"How is he going to do this, Remus?"

The other man jumped, startled by Sirius's sudden question.

"Who?"

Sirius let out a gloomy sigh. "Harry, of course. That boy... he has the world on his shoulders. How on Earth is he going to overcome this, Moony?"

Smiling wearily, Remus placed a hand over his friends. "With a lot of help, a lot of hope and a lot of luck. He'll get through this, Padfoot, and he's not alone."

Sirius nodded and turned back to his crossword.

Five minutes later, he once again interrupted the silence.

"Moony, what's a four letter word for a 'rara avis'?"

A bittersweet smile. "A hero."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry's fingers clenched tighter around his wand, his emerald eyes boring into Anna.

She was completely smooth. Not a chink in her armour, so to speak.

For the last five weeks, once Anna had been satisfied his Occlumency skills were improving, she had sat him down in the Room of Requirement. She had then begun to explain that, in order to become a _real _Occlumens, one often needed to experience the Magic from the other end.

Besides, it'd be a nice to know when someone was lying to him.

So it was now that Harry stood, wand in hand, attempting to break into Anna Fair's mind.

It wasn't easy.

Already, tiny beads of sweat were crawling their way down his forehead, over his scar, and into his eyes.

"Come on, Harry, concentrate."

He gasped, dropping his wand arm in exhaustion.

"It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, Harry, you just need to _visualise_," she stressed. "Are you visualising?"

Harry stared at the floor glumly. "Yes."

"Don't try to lie to me, Harry, it doesn't work."

He cursed under his breath.

Anna laughed.

"Okay, try again. And _visualise_."

Harry nodded, and raised his wand.

Visualising a strong, solid wall, he imagined a tiny droplet of water finding a crack and cried, "_Legilimens!_"

Nothing happened.

"Try again. You need more _power_."

Harry decided to forego Anna's visual.

Clear in his mind, a tidal wave of blue water crashed upon the wall. "_Legilimens!_"

And the stronghold was breached.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A young girl cowered in fear in a dark corner, while shadows rippled in a horrificly intimate dance on the wall, grunts, groans and gasps of air punctuating the unearthly silence._

_She was older now, grasping tightly to the hand of a slender, black-cloaked man, her head darting back every now and again, flashes of light blinding her pretty eyes. Suddenly, the woman in front faltered, a deep scarlet light enveloping her frail body._

_The frayed, trodden hat covered her eyes, shielding the world from view. "Hmmm," said a tiny voice in her ear. "A tough choice. You belong in Slytherin, that is where your blood is. And your mind, a Ravenclaw for sure. But your heart... Your heart belongs in... GRYFFINDOR! Yes, the heart always speaks true, my dear. Remember that..." _

_She was standing in the centre of a large, lavender-filled field, her Hogwarts robes flying around her body wildly, her arms spread wide. A young woman with short, lime-green hair landed on a broom beside her. They both sprawled happily in the grass. "It's over!" the other girl cried joyously. "What are we going to do now?"_

"_I dunno Nymph," she said, turning to her friend. "We can do anything we want... we're free."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry hastily pulled out of Anna's mind, startled at how the memories and thoughts swam around him, caressing his mind like smooth, soft feathers.

His eyes snapped open to reveal Anna, crumpled on the floor, panting for air. He rushed to her side.

"Shit, Anna! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too!"

But she shook her head and smiled.

"That was good, Harry, very good. Excellent."

She stood up, brushing down her skirt.

"Now, once more, with feeling!"

* * *

A/N: La di da di da... you like? Please review. I borrowed the idea of the "visualisation" from a fic I read by Insper A.Shen. I take no credit for it. Review!


	7. A Change of Times

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

Chapter Seven: A Change of Times

**_"We do not always know our purpose. Only in the end do we sometimes get a glimpse of what our choices have ultimately done."_**

_- Unknown_

Rubbing sleep blearily from his eyes, Harry plodded down into the basement kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs drifting up to meet him.

"Morning, sunshine!" Anna called brightly from the stove where she was cooking breakfast. "I decided to save us all; Sirius was thinking of making breakfast."

Harry's godfather glared at Anna. "I'm not that bad of a cook, Ann."

She smirked. "Sure you're not, Siri." But when Harry came to stand beside the brunette, she bent down and whispered in his ear, "Be thankful, Harry, that I know how to cook. I've heard enough horror stories from Remus about he and Sirius's bachelor days."

Harry chuckled softly and sat down across from Sirius with his breakfast. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well," the older man mused, "I was going to suggest we go for an early morning walk but it's not so much early morning as midday, so I guess that blows that idea."

Anna laughed as she sat down with her own plate. "Only because you two are lazy bums. Remus and I were up and about long before you two even rolled over in your sleep!"

Brushing this off, Sirius raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Where is Moony?"

"Hogwarts," she answered. "Getting his Wolfsbane Potion. The full moon is next week."

"Ah," Sirius nodded. "Doesn't Snape usually bring it here?"

Anna smiled grimly, blowing on the surface of her tea. "Yes, _Severus _usually does bring the potion here for Remus, but it's getting more and more dangerous for him to be seen coming and going from Hogwarts when the Dark Lord hasn't called for him."

They nodded mutely.

"Well, what shall we do today, then?" Sirius said, breaking the silence.

"Well, Arthur is popping in for lunch."

"Mr Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Anna answered, sipping delicately from her tea. "He Flooed about an hour before you two woke up, says he's got important news to tell us." Brandishing her wand, Anna sent their dishes into the sink. "And now I'm going to go upstairs, there are a few letters I need to write. I'll see you two gentlemen later.

Thirty minutes later, Anna was descending the stairs just as Arthur Weasley slipped quietly into the hall.

"Arthur!" she called brightly, hooking her arm with his. "How are you, old chap?"

The elder man chuckled. "Now, I may be twenty five years your senior, dear, but I certainly hope that doesn't make me 'old.'"

Anna laughed and playfully nudged the balding redhead on their way into the kitchen basement. "Twenty-five years my senior! Why, Arthur, you're positively over the hill!"

He laughed gaily in response as they entered the room. "Well, I certainly feel that old today, it was a long night last night."

Sirius scoffed from the table. "She hasn't been telling you that you're old, has she?" he asked, glaring at his fiancée. "She does it incessantly, horrible woman."

"Horrible?" Anna mused. "Well, that's not very nice."

Sirius smirked. "Absolutely. You're horrible, Anna. Impossible! Incorrigible! Irrefutably intolerable."

The witch pouted, her eyes widening and lip trembling pitiably. "Forgivable?"

Sirius laughed while Harry made retching noises behind his back. "It's possible, seeing as we are getting married and all. It would only do to keep up appearances. And you, squirt," he added over his shoulder at Harry, "I'd stop with that if I were you, unless you want me to spill the proverbial beans about your most current infatuation."

That shut him up.

"Yes, yes," Sirius leered, tapping his nose knowingly. "I know all about it, kid. Never try to fool me. Sirius Black, Master of Perception!"

Meanwhile, Mr Weasley was smiling merrily at Anna. "Married? You're getting married?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Excellent!" Arthur exclaimed, throwing his hands wide in the air. "That's the most excellent news I've heard in a while. Molly will be simply delighted! She loves weddings," he explained, leaning forward in his chair. "She's always pushing for the boys to settle down." He chortled softly. "Seven children, five out of school, and not one married or even close to."

"So what brings you here Arthur," Sirius interjected. "Not that we don't enjoy your company or anything..."

Arthur sobered, placing his hands flat on the table before him. "Well, it's finally happened. The heads of each department of the Ministry and the Wizengamot were called together late last night, myself included, for an assembly to discuss the current running of the Ministry and the problems that the public seem to be having with it. We conferred, voted, and now there is a new Minster for Magic, or should I say _Ministress _of Magic."

Anna, Harry and Sirius, who all stood to attention, waited in bated breath.

Arthur, realising their apprehension and finding it seemingly amusing, resolved to drag out his speech for as long as humanly possible.

"I really shouldn't be telling you all this, it's classified information until the press conference this evening, but I've already told all the boys and owled Ron and Ginny, and I thought you'd prefer to hear it from me anyway – "

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, man! Tell us who the bloody Ministress is!" Sirius interrupted angrily.

Arthur laughed. "Don't worry," he assured, "it's not someone horrid like Dolores Umbridge."

"Dirty old cow," Anna muttered dejectedly, before Mr Weasley continued.

"But after much deliberation, in which I was surprised to hear myself nominated, Amelia Bones was given the top job."

Anna, Sirius and Harry each exhaled a relieved breath.

"So what's happening now?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're all getting jostled around; the whole Ministry's being rearranged.

"What about you, Arthur, you still in the same place?"

"Oh, yes, I'm still in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he told them, grinning. "But now, I'm Head of it."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Hermione! Hermione! _HERMIONE!_" came an ecstatic call, as two red blurs came pelting through the portrait hole, stopping mere inches before the comfy armchair where the studying girl sat.

Hermione soon found herself being lifted bodily from her chair and swung around in the circle of Ron's warm arms.

"Ron!" she spluttered. "What are you – "

Words lost all meaning as the bushy haired Gryffindor felt a large kiss being smacked on her forehead. Unbelievably, Hermione Granger, know-it-all bookworm never without a thing to say, was struck temporarily speechless.

Luckily, no intelligible oral communication was required at that moment as another redheaded body had been added to the embrace, culminating in a kind of ridiculous scrum-like hug with Hermione being excitedly bounced around by her two friends. Unfortunately, the girl's foot soon came into contact with the stack of heavy books that had been heaped haphazardly beside the chair, and the group stumbled to the ground in unison, with a rather large, exuberant Gryffindor prefect landing smack-bang on top of Hermione.

Oddly, Hermione thought it all rather pleasurable to be crushed by Ron's weight.

But eventually the boy had sheepishly rolled of her, and the warm, Quidditch-roughened hands that had pulled her up were now dug deep into the pockets of Ron's jumper.

"So," Hermione said breathlessly, flinging a stray curl over her shoulder, "anyone care to tell me what on Earth _that _was all about?"

"Yes!" Ginny squealed, thrusting a crumpled sheet of parchment under Hermione's nose. "Errol came with this just then."

Nodding, Hermione made quick work with the letter, her eyes widening with each sentence.

"Oh my! _'And so the Ministry has been totally rearranged and I have found myself in the unlikely position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!' _This is brilliant!"

"I know!" Ginny laughed, collapsing into the sofa. "Finally! After all that time and hard work, Dad is finally getting the sort of recognition he deserves."

Ron sunk into the chair beside Hermione, and she tentatively reached out to grasp his hand. "It's brilliant, isn't it Ron?"

He smiled a blazing smile at her. "Yeah, it really is."

"I couldn't think of anything more wonderful."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a beautiful Spectacled Owl flew through the open window, dropping an envelope in Hermione's lap and landing on the arm of her chair.

Recognising the owl, she reached out a hand to smooth down its feathers. "Hey, Helena, how're you?"

The owl hooted in answer, before taking off once more out the open window.

Splitting the envelope open, Hermione pulled out the parchment, her eyes alighting upon Anna's neat scrawl.

_Dear Mia, _

_I hope this letter finds you in good health; I'd hate to think you're overworking yourself again. Pace yourself, dear! NEWTS are sixteen months away... _

_About this little boy problem you've encountered, certainly something we'll have to discuss over the holidays. Maybe you can convince your parents to come and stay at Grimmauld Place for Easter? _

_Speaking of Easter, there is something I would ask you to do for me, just a small favour, nothing to big. _

_Would you possibly, maybe, please-oh-pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top, consider to be my bridesmaid? I'll love you forever and ever and buy you pretty things!_

_And, on the plus side, we'll make you look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous (not that you aren't already) and perhaps a certain redhead will come to his thick-headed senses, hmm? _

_So what do you say, Mia, do you love me enough to put up with wearing a dress and makeup and having Molly fussing over your hair and helping me with invitations and seating arrangements? Any other bribery that I can tempt you with?_

_Waiting for your response (hopefully in the affirmative), Anna._

Placing the letter back in its envelope and into her book bag, Hermione felt a delighted grin slide onto her face.

And for once, the witch finally decided to forego all predispositions of dignity and pride and allowed a girlish shriek of glee escape her lips. "She's getting _married!_"

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

It was well past one in the morning when Anna woke up to an empty bed, and worryingly trudged downstairs to find her missing fiancé.

Stumbling into the lounge, she found him broodingly staring out into the night through the slightly open window.

"Mmm. Sirius," she mumbled, pressing her face into his bare shoulder. "Come back to bed so I can have my wicked way with you."

Sirius sighed heavily, turning slightly to place a quick peck on the tip of Anna's nose. "I'm just thinking."

"To much thinking!" she slurred. "Not enough doing!"

He chortled softly, pulling her arms around his chest so she was spooned against him. "Brazen little minx, aren't you, Nightingale?"

She laughed, her voice muffled by Sirius's shoulder. "I've had nine months of vile deprivation to deal with. It was positively ghastly, Siri. I don't know how I lived without you."

"So is that all you want me for?" he scoffed. "My body?"

"Well," she conceded, running her fingertips lightly down his chest. "It _is _a rather delectable body, but I don't _entirely _mind the personality that comes with it." Resting her chin by Sirius's neck, she gave a small smile. "Actually, I think I've become quite attached."

They stood in silence for a while, each comfortably lost in their own thoughts.

"So what were you thinking about?" Anna asked eventually, all traces of jest gone from her voice.

He sighed again. "I was just thinking... remember when we were sitting in here, and you promised me that we'd buy a big house somewhere for Harry?"

She nodded.

"Well, I was just thinking, we should do it. We should wait till Harry goes back to school and buy a house in secret, somewhere in the country. And we should do it up without telling him and then give him a big surprise. Like, 'Here you go, Harry, have a house and a family to go with it.'"

"It's a beautiful idea, Sirius. We should do it."

"We will."

"Now, let's go back to bed, Black, I'm bloody cold."

He nodded. "I love you."

"Well, good," she giggled, giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: Yes, yes, I realise it's been a while since I updated, but it wasn't my fault. Really! I kept being attacked by rabid plot bunnies and my fingers couldn't decide who it was they wanted to write about. All very confusing.

Yes, Ministress _is _a word. Microsoft Word doesn't seem to agree with me, but Webster's Online Dictionary does and I trust it implicitly. So there you go.

Please review, I need some motivation to concentrate on this rather than writing beginning paragraph after beginning paragraph of random one-shots that never seem to end! Guilt-trip me! (But in a nice way....)


	8. New Every Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series.

Chapter Eight: New Every Morning

_"_**_New every morning is the love   
Our wakening and uprising prove;   
Through sleep and darkness safely brought,   
Restored to life, and power, and thought."_   
**

_John Keble, The Christian Year_

"Come on, Harry! We're going to be late!"

Sirius was standing impatiently in the hallway with Remus, waiting for his belated godson to trundle down the stairs.

"Sorry!" Harry said as they strode out the door and into the cool, early March weather. "I was just... tyring to make my hair lie flat."

Sirius smirked. "Ah. A task your father deemed totally fruitless towards the end of our third year. I seem to remember it was then that he started to take up that hair-ruffling mannerism that drove your mother so insane."

Remus and Harry laughed.

"Any why would you be trying to hard to flatten your hair, Harry?" Remus asked slyly. "You wouldn't be trying to _impress _anyone, hmm?"

Harry went several shades of scarlet, while Sirius issued a rather odd bout of coughing in a vague attempt at stifling his laughter.

"Glad you find my torment so amusing, Padfoot," Harry chided. "Laughing at your poor godsons expense. What would my father say?"

"Your father, Harry dearest," Sirius chuckled, "would be laughing harder than me."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Kings Cross and made the quick journey into Platform 9 and ¾. The billowing scarlet steam train had just pulled up, and groups of happy students were jostling out of the train, trunks and cages in hand.

They soon spotted Ron, Hermione and Ginny coming towards them, the two sixth year prefects seemingly bickering about who was to carry Hermione's trunk.

"I can carry it, Ron! I'm not some delicate little flower!"

"Just give it here, 'Mione, please?"

"No! Why the bloody hell do you care anyway? You've never tried to carry my trunk before!"

"I'm _trying_ to be _gentlemanly_ here. Could you help me out?"

"Oh, fine!" Hermione conceded, dropping her heavy trunk into Ron's happily waiting arms, mumbling irritably about "silly, outdated, customs" and "stupid Gryffindor chivalry."

"Harry, Sirius," Ron scowled darkly at the two raven-haired men who were both wearing identical grins of mirth. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Ron," Harry said, clapping his friend on the back. "Here, it's a long walk back, so how about you give me _your _trunk, and that way you're still carrying Hermione's?"

If possible, Ron's scowl got even darker. "How about you carry _Ginny's? _Huh, Harry?" At his friend's astounded face, Ron laughed. "What do you think I am? Deaf, dumb and blind?"

Harry snuck a look at Hermione, who was rolling her eyes in Ron's direction. "Er. Yes?"

Ron laughed as they walked out of the station. "Well, I'm not. And you have my approval."

The teens face brightened. "Really? Gee, thanks Ron."

"No problem, Harry," Ron chuckled. "You still have five older, stronger and legal brothers to deal with."

_**....(&&&)....**_

Anna sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, her heavy eyelids drooping slowly as Molly Weasley droned on and on about the wedding as she puttered about, getting dinner ready for when the others arrived home.

"And we have to think about invitations, dear! The invitations," Molly was saying eagerly. "We could have them sone by a calligrapher, or maybe engraved, but then you have to think about the _colour_. We could have gold, or silver or maybe just a plain black... simple, but classic. Or _maybe _we could do a bright purple colour..."

Anna didn't bother telling Molly that she'd already sent out invitations by word of mouth two days ago – it was simply to risky to post written ones – as she knew it was best to let the older woman continue with no interruption as she would eventually, _eventually_, peter out. It just took a while.

Letting her head drop into her palm, Anna merely nodded at the woman, who was now rabbiting on about koi ponds and silk flowers to adorn the seats with.

She was so bored, in fact, that she almost cried with joy when she heard the front door open and excited voices filter into the basement. Leaping from her seat, Anna barrelled up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Hermione!" she squealed, rushing over to pull the bushy-haired Gryffindor into a tight hug. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're here. _No idea_. All I've been hearing about for the last five days are veils and invitations and cardholders and dresses and... ugh! Finally someone _sane!_"

Remus and Sirius both let out indignant cries.

"'Finally someone sane', she says," Sirius crowed. "I'm mortally wounded."

"Really, Sirius, I think Remus should be more offended than you. You never were sane to begin with. Now, come on girls," Anna said happily, levitating Hermione's and Ginny's trunks up the stairs. "We've got some catching up to do."

**_....(&&&)...._**

With a contented sigh, Harry laid back on the sofa, raising expectant eyebrows at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Earlier in the evening, his three friends had sought him out and commissioned him to have a private chat after dinner. It was now after dinner, and the quartet were sitting in the relative privacy of an unused room in the Black manor.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?"

The three changed worried glances, with Ron and Ginny both looking to Hermione to take up their request.

"Well," the studious girl began, "Harry, we were... talking last week about how dangerous the next few years are going to be for us, with Voldemort back now, and we were just sort of mulling over how we're all so unexperienced and disadvantaged when it comes to facing Death Eaters, and it sort of lead to this idea that the three of us have become rather... fixated on..." Hermione trailed off and looked to her redheaded accomplices for support.

"And what idea might that be?" Harry asked warily.

Ron cleared his throat. "We were thinking that we should become Animagi."

"We know it's dangerous and illegal and all that," Hermione rushed on, "but it would be _such _an advantage to have during battle, I mean think about it..."

"Hermione," Harry said reprovingly, "when have I _ever _cared about something being illegal and dangerous?"

This elicited a snort from Ginny. "Never."

"I think it's a brilliant idea," he declared, still chewing over the concept in his head. "But it's awfully hard. How would we do it? And how long would it take."

Hermione dipped her head. "I know, I know, and I was thinking that maybe, _maybe_, Anna and Sirius might help us. It took Sirius, your father and Pettigrew two and a half years, and they were only in second year, so I figure with Anna and Sirius's help, it might be done in a year, maybe even less. But would they help us?"

"It could happen," Harry mused. "But that would mean everyone else finding out... Dumbledore, Remus, your mother..."

"I reckon we could talk mum into it," Ginny piped in. "I'm sure she'd agree after a bit of persuading."

Hermione thought for a moment. "So, really, the first thing is to get Anna and Sirius's assistance."

"Leave it to me."

**_....(&&&)...._**

"So _then _she was rabbiting on about _where _we should have it; about how we couldn't _possibly _have it here at Grimmauld Place, but I said we couldn't have it anywhere public, so then she went off on this thread about having the wedding at the Burrow and all the flowers that are blooming and IT NEVER ENDS!"

Anna and Sirius were splayed on top of their bed, Sirius sitting upright against the head of the bed, with Anna lying down, her head resting in her fiancé's lap. Sirius, smirking softly at Anna's theatrics, was gently weaving his fingers through her thick, brown hair, his other hand tracing the contours of her face.

"Sweetie, just tell her that you don't want her help."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, like I could _possibly_ tell Molly Weasley that I don't want her help planning my wedding. The woman's a goddamn Nazi!"

"Says the daughter of Lord Voldemort," Sirius chuckled. "You can live for years as Voldemort's prisoner, but you can't stand up to a simple housewife?"

Anna jabbed her fingers sharply into Sirius's chest. "That woman is no 'simple housewife,'" she scolded. "No one who can walk down the aisle with Arthur Weasley, raise _seven _children, not to mention Gred and Forge, is a 'simple housewife.' Molly Weasley is a force to be reckoned with."

Sirius laughed, his eyes crinkling at their corners. "I jest, I jest!" he placated, holding his hands up in surrender. "Hopefully one day you'll be as much a 'simple housewife' as she is."

She snorted. "Seven children, Sirius?" Anna said. "You'd be lucky to get even _one _out of me."

Sirius's eyebrows rose. "You don't want children?"

Anna shrugged. "I've never really allowed myself to think about it; I always sort of assumed that you'd want to concentrate on Harry."

He nodded. "For a while, but not indefinitely. Someday... I'd like to have children. Or a child. Whichever."

She sat up now, her eyes trained directly on her husband-to-be. "Really? You really want to have kids?"

His only answer was a nod.

"I thought that you wouldn't want any, so I never mentioned it; just tried to erase the prospect from my head. I'd rather have just you than children with someone else."

"Anna," Sirius murmured deeply, his lips softly touching hers, "I would _love _to make a family with you."

She let out a shriek of joy and flung her arms around him, kissing his face fervently. "I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you_!"

Sirius laughed, his hands tracing over Anna's stomach. "I would certainly hope so."

She crawled on top of his lap, her arms hanging loosely about his neck. ""Maybe we should practice now," she said seriously. "You know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'. Wouldn't want to make any mistakes when push came to shove."

Just as their lips met in a long, lingering kiss, there was a soft knock at the door.

Sighing, Anna manoeuvred herself off of Sirius. "Rehearsals will have to wait for later."

He smiled. "We have all the time in the world."

Grinning back to him, Anna raised her voice and called, "Come in!"

The door swung open, revealing a lanky, raven-haired young man. "Congratulations," Harry said, staring pointedly at Anna as he made his way into the room, "the entirety of Britain now knows that you love Sirius."

"I'm glad," Anna smirked from the edge of the bed. "Such joyous tidings should not be concealed."

Harry grunted, grimacing disgustedly. "Whatever..." Dragging a chair over to the bed and plonking down on it, the bespectacled teens face took on a more serious tone. "Look, I came here to ask you two a huge favour, and I know because you are both such wonderful, great, loving, intelligent people, you'll help me out."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Alright, kiddo, what do you want?"

Harry frowned. "Hermione and the others sought me out tonight to propose this idea the three of them had – "

"Uh-oh," Anna interrupted, "any idea that Hermione comes up with is either immensely difficult or completely insane."

Ignoring this, Harry continued. "– and I think it's a really, really good idea. The problem is in talking all you guys into it."

'Well," Sirius huffed, sending his godson an apprehensive glance, "just be out with it. What do you want to do?"

Harry paused for a moment. "We – that is Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I – want to become Animagi."

Sirius exhaled. "Yep, definitely of the completely insane nature."

"Oh, come on!" Harry ventured. "You and my father started doing it _when you were twelve _and Anna did it when she was in her last year, and it's not as if we're utterly incompetent, and Hermione beat _all _of your OWL scores, and I _know _it's a good idea, I mean, what an advantage! The three of them are in _so _much danger, being so close to me, and what if they get caught by Voldemort or something? They could use it to get away! And I know that if you two agree to it then I won't have any trouble getting leeway from Dumbledore and the Order, because they all respect and admire you both – "

"Alright, alright," Sirius interjected. "You can finish now. I get your point."

"Good," Harry laughed, "because I lost track of my point long ago."

Sirius thought for a moment, his eyebrow closely furrowed.

After a while, he sat up straighter, taking hold of Anna's hand. "Okay, I'll let you do it. On one condition."

"What's that?"

Sirius grinned. "You let me and Anna help you."

**_....(&&&)...._**

Grinning maniacally, Harry burst into he and Ron's room. "He said yes!"

The teen was immediately swamped by a flurry of red and curly brown hair, amidst cries of, "Merlin!" "Are you serious, Harry?" and "Oh my _goodness!_"

Laughing, Harry extracted himself from the entanglement of limbs and seated himself on his bed.

"How did you talk them into it?" Ginny asked hurriedly, her face flushed with excitement.

"It wasn't too hard," he answered. "I mean, it was such a good idea in the first place. I just had to make it so Sirius thought _he _was the one who came up with the idea of teaching us himself." He smirked, winking. "Harry Potter, Master of Manipulation."

They laughed, collapsing onto the bed opposite from Harry's.

"This is _brilliant_!" Hermione finally said, gazing up at the ceiling. "And maybe we could even speak to Professor McGonagall, see if she can't count the transformation as a part of our Transfiguration assignment."

Harry, Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, Hermione."

"This is so cool," Ginny smiled. "We're going to be able to become animals!"

The room once again erupted into a cacophony of voices.

"What kind of animal do you want to be?"

"I'd love to be some kind of bird... maybe an eagle?"

"No, no, no, I wanna be something _strong!_"

"I'd prefer something really nimble; sneaky like."

"Why? So you can sneak into the girls dormitories?"

"I bet Hermione's a hedgehog. Or maybe an owl..."

"A hedgehog? A HEDGEHOG? Ronald Weasley, why on Earth do you think I'd be a hedgehog?"

"I dunno... you always seemed sort of... spiky."

"Well, if I'm going to be a hedgehog then by all accounts, you'll be a centipede!"

"Well, that's a bit rough..."

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it!"

Ron laughed. "Well, whatever it is, I just hope it's not a rat."

A/N: La di da di da... not hugely happy with this chapter but I'm tired and it will have to do. Please review! But one small thing about said reviews: as much as I love them I would really, really, _really_, appreciate it if they were a little more than one sentence. If you have a problem with the story or don't like the chapter for whatever reason, I would really like to know why so I can redeem myself and fix it up. Reviews that simply say "Hmm..." aren't of much use to me. Don't really suffice in the How Can I Make This Better department. So yeah. But thankyou kindly for all the lovely reviews, keep them up!

Last thing, in one of the fics I read the author recently did a Q/A type thing, and it seems like a good idea seeing as though I don't personally answer the reviews reviewer by reviewer. So, I you have any longstanding questions that have yet to be answered or just would like to know them, add it to a review and I'll do my best to answer it.

Katemary

Roses are red

Violets are blue.

I'm begging you here,

Please review!


	9. Love for Love's Sake

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the Goddess. I just play with her characters.

Chapter Nine: Love for Love's Sake

**_If thou must love me, let it be for nought  
Except for love's sake only. Do not say  
'I love her for her smile—her look—her way  
Of speaking gently,—for a trick of thought  
That falls in well with mine, and certes brought  
A sense of pleasant ease on such a day'—  
For these things in themselves, Beloved, may  
Be changed, or change for thee,—and love, so wrought,  
May be unwrought so. Neither love me for  
Thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry,—  
A creature might forget to weep, who bore  
Thy comfort long, and lose thy love thereby!  
But love me for love's sake, that evermore  
Thou mayst love on, through love's eternity._**

_Elizabeth Barrett Browning, from Sonnets from the Portuguese_

The garden at The Burrow was filled with flowers. Cherry blossoms, magnolias, roses, lilies, jasmine, snowdrops; Spring had finally arrived. The air was heavy with their sweet scent and a cool breeze blew through the tall trees, causing them to quake and shiver in its wake.

_A beautiful day to get married_, Sirius thought happily as he surveyed the garden.

Arthur's fascination with all things Muggle had inspired him to intertwine "fairy lights" through the blossoming leaves and the lattice work on the patio, and Arthur turned them on now, gleefully explaining to Sirius how they ran on "Eklectricity."

A small archway, bedecked with a flowering wisteria, had been set up towards the back of the garden, where the garden turned into a pretty wilderness, and rows of white chairs were placed before it.

They were only having a small wedding, with the members of the Order and a few Hogwarts professors attending.

Sirius wilfully obliged when Molly pushed him upstairs to get dressed. He entered Percy's old room, where Harry and Remus were waiting.

"'Bout time, Padfoot. We were getting worried."

Sirius grinned nervously as Harry handed over his black dress robes.

"Here," the bespectacled teen said. "We'll be back in a moment."

Sirius changed quickly into the plain but elegant formal robes he was to wear for the ceremony and stood anxiously in front of the mirror.

"You can come in."

Remus and Harry re-entered the room.

"You look great, Sirius," Harry said, smiling warmly up at his godfather. "Not much else to do."

"Good," Remus said as he looked out the window. "Almost time to start. The guests are arriving."

Sirius nodded to his best friend as Harry helped straighten up his tie. Sirius looked down at the young man.

"Merlin, Harry!"

"What?" the green-eyed teen answered, startled.

"Your hair! It's… neat!"

Harry gave Sirius a cheeky smile. "Hermione lent me some of her Sleekeasy's Hair Potion. Works well, doesn't it?"

Sirius grinned, baffled. "It's a miracle!" He laughed. "James had such a time trying to get _his _hair to lie flat. Never happened."

Remus chuckled. "Remember how jittery he was? He was so nervous. But I think that was more that Padfoot would embarrass him during his best man speech than anything else."

Harry snorted. "And did he?"

"Of course," they both answered in unison.

"And, Padfoot," Remus said, clapping a hand on Sirius's back. "I'll be returning the favour tonight."

…_**(&&&)…**_

Anna surveyed herself critically in the mirror.

Ginny, flitting importantly around the bureau, fastened a few more gardenias to the back of Anna's hair.

"Okay… done!" she announced finally.

"Good," Hermione said slowly from her place at Ginny's window, "because it's almost time to go. Sirius just got to the archway."

"Really?" Anna gulped nervously. "Shit."

"What?" Tonks chuckled, "not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, no, of course not," the bride reassured them, waving the accusations away. "Why would I be nervous about marrying Sirius Black?"

"I think you just answered your own question there, sweetie."

Anna sighed. "Point taken. But I'm not nervous. I am the epitome of calm." Leaning forward across the dresser, Anna applied the last sheen of lip-gloss. She stepped back in front of her bridesmaids. "Okay. How do I look?"

Hermione, Ginny and Tonks all smiled brilliantly. "Ann, you look stunning."

"Good," she whispered excitedly. "'Cos it's time for me to go get married!"

…_**(&&&)…**_

Ginny was the first to come down the aisle. The youngest Weasley was serving as a sort of bridesmaid/ flower girl, as there was no best man to match her. She was wearing a full-length strapless dress made of a light, jade coloured silk. Her hair was piled high on top of her head, with a few wisps snaking down her back and neck. There was a big smile on her face as she artfully tossed gardenia petals into the air from a small wicker basket that hung from her wrist.

As Ginny took her place on the bride's side of the archway, Hermione began her walk down the corridor on the arm of Sirius's godson. The Gryffindor prefect was wearing a dress similar to Ginny's, the only difference being the pale blue colour. Her hair was down and had somehow been tamed into a long mane of delicate curls. She and Harry were both smiling broadly, Hermione brushing a hand over his crisp black dress robes and leaning in and speaking to Harry in soft tones, causing him to chuckle slightly. Sirius guessed from the way Hermione's eyes flicked amusedly to his godson's head, they were discussing the tamed state of his hair.

As the pair reached the threshold of the archway, they both gave Sirius a swift smile and parted to either side, leaving the aisle clear for Remus and Tonks, who began the descent arm in arm. Remus was looking very smart in his finest robes, and seemingly pleased with the wonderful woman in soft lavender on his arm. Tonks had apparently decided to not disguise herself for this special occasion, allowing her natural hair to fall down her back in thick, voluminous waves, its startling darkness making her look very much a Nymphadora, not the Tonks she had become known as.

And finally, as they reached the end of their walk, Sirius sucked in a nervous breath and looked to the end of the aisle. There stood Severus Snape, long time enemy and pseudo-father to Sirius's soon-to-be wife, who was resting on his arm. Dressed in a long, crème silk gown that trailed along the freshly-cut grass, Anna was simply beautiful. The dress was fairly simple, with a low V-neck and thin straps curving over her shoulders, but nevertheless it accentuated Anna's frame perfectly, and she absolutely took Sirius's breath away. Her hair was swept up in an intricate chignon of curls and gardenias picked from the garden that morning, matching the bouquet she held in her hand.

The groom stood breathlessly watching his bride come toward him, a dazzling smile alighting his face. As was expected, he shook Snape's hand before the Potions Master delivered Anna to the archway, where Dumbledore was waiting to marry them.

Grasping Anna's hand tightly in his, Sirius too turned towards the aging Headmaster, who stood resplendent in robes of dark purple, a twinkling smile in place.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore began the ceremony with a poem.

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today on this joyous occasion to witness the joining of Anna and Sirius in matrimony. If nobody here objects to this marriage, the bride and groom may now read their vows."

Sirius nodded silently to Anna, and steadily began his speech. "As I stand here today with the world as my witness, I pledge to you my undying and everlasting love.I will stand beside you as your partner, I will stand before you as your protector,  
and I will stand behind you as your solace. Please spend and end your life with me."

Gently reaching behind his bride, Sirius unclasped the silver chain from which the small antique ruby and diamond ring, that he had given Anna almost an entire year ago, hung. Sliding it from the chain, Sirius quickly redid the clasp and slipped the band onto Anna's finger. "I love you."

She nodded and drew out a crumpled piece of parchment. "You are not the air that I breathe; you are the sweet scent that drifts upon it. You are not the sounds that I hear; you are the music of my life. You are not the food that I need; you are the nourishment of my soul. You are not my will to survive; you are my reason for living. It is with you that I experience the wonders of the world. It is with you that I triumph over the challenges in my path. It is your partnership that will lead me to the fulfilment of my dreams. It is your friendship that guides me as I grow and learn. It is your patience and wisdom that calms my restless nature. It is through you that I know my true self. I do not take you for granted; I cherish you. I do not need you; I choose you. I choose you today in witness of all the people who love us. I choose you tomorrow in the privacy of our hearts. I choose you in strength and weakness. I choose you in health and in sickness. I choose you in joy and sorrow. I will choose you, over all others, every day for all the days of my life. I love you, Sirius Black, and I can think of no better way of spending my life than with you."

Turning to Tonks behind her, Anna took the plain white gold band that her friend offered, unadorned but for the inscribed words that ran around the inside of the ring, "_I choose you._"

Once she had placed it on Sirius's finger, the couple turned to Dumbledore, who dabbed a tear from his cheek. "I now pronounce this man and woman, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Sirius."

And as the audience erupted in happy cheers, many wiping tears from their eyes, Anna and Sirius, married at last, embraced in a long, lingering kiss.

…_**(&&&)…**_

An hour later, the sun was setting and the chairs that had been previously lined up for the ceremony were placed in a large circle, with a space in the middle reserved for dancing. Arthur had set up a C.D player that was running off magic, out of which music (both Wizarding and Muggle) was playing. The speeches were over (thankfully) without much pain, the cake had been eaten, the bouquet had been thrown (to be caught by an _exceedingly _embarrassed Tonks) and now Anna and Sirius stood, readily awaiting the music to start for their first dance.

The first notes of the song begun, a smoky, hazy, lilting tune, and Sirius and Anna begun to sway rhythmically to the music.

_I lie awake  
I've gone to ground  
I'm watching it pour,  
in my hotel dressing gown  
And now I dream of you  
but I still believe  
there's only enough for one  
in this lonely hotel suite._

_The journey's long, and I feel so bad.  
I'm thinking back to the last day we had  
Old moon fades in to the new  
Soon I know I'll be back with you  
I'm nearly with you, I'm nearly with you._

As the chorus begun, many other couples took to the dance floor, those remaining happy to continue watching the bride and groom.

_When I'm weak, I draw strength from you  
and when you're lost I know how to change your mood  
and when I'm down you breathe life over me  
Even though we're miles apart, we are each others destiny_

_On a clear day, I'll fly home to you  
I'm bending time getting back to you  
Old moon fades into the new  
Soon I know I'll be back with you  
I'm nearly with you, I'm nearly with you._

Her head resting on her new husbands shoulder, Anna softly sang the last lines of the song.

"_When I'm weak, I draw strength from you  
and when you're lost I know how to change your mood  
and when I'm down you breathe life over me  
Even though we're miles apart, we are each others destiny._

_I'll fly home._"

…_**(&&&)…**_

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

Harry was brought gently out of his dazed stupor by the faintly amused, but nevertheless kind voice of his favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

He shook his head. "I'd like to think my thoughts are worth a little more than that, Remus."

The older man chuckled and turned his gaze upon the object of Harry's scrutiny. "Ah, the happy couple. I never thought I'd see Sirius married." He laughed. "Or so happy about it. This is a memorable occasion, Pronglet. Sirius Black, Don Juan of Hogwarts, finally tied down."

"A memorable occasion indeed," Harry sniggered. "And that reminds me, I have something for you." Digging into the pockets of his robes, Harry brought out a small silver sack and plonked it into Remus's hands. "Ten Galleons, as promised."

Remus shot Harry a quizzical look. "What?"

The bespectacled teen grinned. "Call it payment from the afterlife."

Laughing, the werewolf tried to shove it back into the adolescent's hands. "You don't have to do that."

"It's the least I could do," Harry refuted with a determined shake of his head. "Keep it. Just don't tell Sirius."

Conceding defeat, Remus dropped the bag in his robes and turned to resume their watching of the wedding guests.

"How about you ask Tonks for a dance?" a sly voice prompted.

Remus chortled. "Well, aren't you just the little matchmaker? I'll tell you what, I'll ask Tonks to dance if you ask a certain redhead you've been eyeing on the sly all night."

"What, Ron?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "Sorry, Remus, I don't think he's into that."

Giving the teen a hearty clap on the back, Remus amended himself. "I meant Ginny, dolt. You ask Ginny, I'll ask Tonks."

After mulling the idea over for a moment, Harry gave a curt nod. "It's a deal."

…_**(&&&)…**_

Thanking Professor Dumbledore for the dance, Hermione waved her hand rapidly in front of her face in a hopeless attempt to cool herself down. Sitting at the bridal table, the girl was presently surprised when a cool glass of champagne was pressed into her palm, accompanied by a low, "Here you go, 'Mione."

Turning to her saviour, Hermione smiled widely. "Thanks Ron, have a seat."

He nodded once and took Tonks's empty place. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Having a ball," she grinned, "I love weddings. What about you?"

Shrugging, Ron looked down at his empty hands. "I guess. But there is one thing I promised myself I'd do that I haven't yet."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, a slender eyebrow raised. "And what would that be?"

He gulped nervously. "Asking the prettiest girl for a dance."

She laughed, glancing over at the dancing space. "Sorry, it seems Anna is rather busy right now."

Ron sighed. "I meant you, Hermione. I want to dance with you."

Her mouth forming a small 'o,' Hermione stood and offered her hand to the redheaded man sitting glumly beside her. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

…_**(&&&)…**_

_Come on, Potter_, Harry chided himself sternly, _you can defeat a basilisk and a dragon, stand up to someone you believe is a mass murdered hell-bent on killing you and face one of the most powerful, darkest wizards EVER who you _know _is trying to kill you, yet you can't ask a girl for a simple dance? _

Gathering himself together, Harry gave himself a determined shake. _I can do this._

Pasting on a confidant, happy smile, Harry drifted over to where the young woman who had the Boy Who Lived in such a flurry was tapping her foot in rhythm to the new song starting up.

"Ginny," he said, and she turned and smiled brilliantly, causing his stomach to perform some uncomfortable acrobatics.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You look really beautiful tonight," he blurted out in a hurry.Harry grimaced. "Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"So I don't look beautiful?" Ginny pouted.

"No, no, no," he rushed, "you look really gorgeous, I just said it without thinking and it sounded really stupid…"

"It didn't sound stupid, Harry, and thankyou," she reassured him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," he said happily. "Listen, do you want to dance? With me?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure. I'd love to."

Taking her hand, Harry led Ginny onto the dance floor, where he noticed Remus and Tonks and his two best friends were already dancing to the slow, jazzy tune, sung by a crooning, smooth, melodic voice.

_At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days over  
and life is like a song_

_Oh, at last  
the skies above are blue  
my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you_

"You're a good dancer," Hermione told Ron as she casually (she hoped) rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Thankyou," he replied. "Mum made us learn when we were little. I was the lucky one though, being closest in age to Ginny. I at least got to dance with a girl."

Hermione giggled. "Please tell me that Fred and George had to practice together."

He nodded. "With pleasure. As long as you promise to tease them mercilessly about it."

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

_  
I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known _

"This is a pretty song," Harry commented softly.

Ginny nodded. "Etta James. It's Hermione's all time favourite love song. She made Anna promise she would have it played," she informed him from where her head rested against Harry's neck.

"Ah. I see your brother and Gryffindors favourite prefect are dancing together."

Ginny's head immediately shot up from its place and Harry was startled to feel the loss. She spun them round, a bright smile gracing her features as her eyes alighted upon the said dancing couple. "It's about bloody time. I wonder how _that_ came about."

Harry chuckled. "I guess Ron finally worked up the courage to ask her."

There was a derisive snort. "More likely Hermione marched up to him and demanded a dance."

He smiled as Sirius caught his eye and gave him a pointed wink.

"Maybe."

_You smiled  
you smiled  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last. _

…_**&&&…**_

Anna laughed gaily as Sirius carried her easily over the threshold of their room at Grimmauld Place and deposited her carefully on the bed.

"My lady," he said regally, loosening his tie and bending down on his knees before her. "Are your feet sore?"

She nodded, wincing slightly as he slipped her shoes off. "Just a bit."

"Allow me," he grinned, and began to gently massage her tired feet from toe to heel. She sighed and lay back contentedly against the pillows. "A preview of our married life," Sirius laughed. "You, relaxing comfortably on the bed while I, your willing slave, sit on my knees at your feet."

"Sounds alright to me," she mused as his deft hands worked up her leg. "As long as you do this every night."

"My dearest Anna," he growled, leaning over her, "I don't think I'd care if you made me do this for the rest of my life."

She nodded. "Okay, it's settled. Now, come here."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs Black."

**A/N:** Wow. That was one mother of a chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Sorry about the wait, I've been sitting on it since Friday but was down with that bug thing. I purposely put on all this romantic music to get me in the mood, it really worked, I was squealing like a little girl through most of the ceremony. I hope you all liked it.

The poem Dumbledore read was William Shakespeare, _Sonnet CXV_, and Sirius's vows were a poem by Earl. I got many ideas from , including most of Anna's speech. The song during Anna and Sirius's first dance was Destiny by Zero 7 and Sia, probably my favourite song ever, and the other was At Last by Etta James.

Please pretty please review this. Since I updated last by confidence has gone down extremely as I only got a few reviews and I'm starting to worry that no one is reading this story anymore. So if you are reading this please just take a minute to tell me what you think.

That's all, I think, so until next time, katemary.


	10. Temporary Asylum

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, would I be here right now? No. I'd be sitting on a beach in Thailand by an extremely expensive resort sipping on one of those cocktails with the funky little umbrella things and writing the Half Blood Prince. Comprendere?

Chapter Ten: Temporary Asylum

_**Why do we never know enough of happy ends?**_

_**Why do they never show?**_

_**All the times that we have been so good and caring**_

_**How many times we'll never know.**_

_From 'Think Twice…" by Groove Armada_

The next few days were spent in a dreamy haze of bliss, Sirius and Anna locked up in their room, emerging only to peruse the kitchen and toilet, while the rest of the household, namely Harry, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Ginny (the last three of which who were only staying for the first week of holidays) recovered from the wedding.

But a harsh reality check came on Monday.

As Anna poured their morning coffee into numerous chipped mugs, lightly discussing the Arithmatic elements of Occlumency with Hermione, a small brown owl flew into the room to deliver the _Daily Prophet_.

"So when do you think we'll start the Animagi training?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Soon," Sirius answered. "I talked to Dumbledore about it briefly at the wedding and he said – "

But Harry never found out what it was that Dumbledore had said, as at that moment Remus let out a surprised gasp, and not even a microsecond later, Anna dropped the coffee pot she was carrying onto the floor, a hand immediately shooting up to clutch at her heart.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her urgent voice portraying a chilling ambience of dread.

In answer, he unfolded the paper and laid it flat on the table, where the bold headline hit the others like a cold wave of water.

**_BRUTAL MASSACRE ROCKS MUGGLE WORLD_**

_**The colossal massacre that shook the Muggle World late last night was confirmed early this morning as work of He Who Must Not Be Named and his Death Eater tangent.**_

_**At eleven o'clock last night, hordes of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures flooded the streets of Surrey, where they began to brutally murder and wound countless Muggles. The death toll reaching well above 70, the Muggle government, after close discussion with newly appointed Amelia Bones as Ministress of Magic and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Arthur Weasley told the public the attack was instated by an unknown terrorist group.**_

_**This mass destruction at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named bears a close resemblance to the attacks instigated by the very same organization many years ago, during his first reign of power in the 1970's.**_

**_The Ministry has assured us that they are doing all that they can discover and punish those that committed this crime, but understand that much worse can be expected as the Wizarding World struggles to bring He Who Must Not Be Named to justice._**

**_"We are doing all that we can to find the culprits who took part in this heinous act," the Ministress said late last night at a press conference. "An attack of this magnitude can not go ignored, but if history is any judge we must be prepared and help the Muggle public be prepared for much worse."_**

Harry exhaled sharply as he read the last words of the article and looked up to survey the aghast faces of his friends. Sirius and Anna, their hands clasped tightly together, were standing over Remus, equal expressions of worry swathed on all three faces. Ginny and Ron were huddled together at the oak table, their gazes drifting often to Hermione, who was, by far, the worst. Her hands were clenched firmly on the tabletop, her face white and the breath gone from her chest. Harry hated to think about how frightened she must've been for her parents.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron asked, displaying a seldom seen sentiment of sensitivity.

She nodded, blinking rapidly, and forced a small smile onto her face. "Yeah. Just a bit worried about Mum and Dad."

They nodded in understanding, before Remus broke the awkward silence. "Well, I might get in touch with Professor Dumbledore, see if there's anything I can do to help him out with this." He gestured unnecessarily to the open newspaper.

Sirius gave a swift nod. "I'll come with you. If nothing else, I can speak with the Ministry about the kids doing the Animagi transformation. Dumbledore will be there anyway…"

Remus and Sirius said their farewells to those in the kitchen before leaving the room hurriedly, talking in low, concerned voices on their way out.

They left the kitchen in a sombre silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts of what the newspaper had imparted.

"How did you know?" Ginny suddenly asked in a quiet, careful tone.

Anna's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before she realised what Ginny was talking about. "I've been a lot more… open since the wedding, which I realise now probably wasn't such a smart idea." She paused for a moment, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. "Guys, I think I'm going to go upstairs for a moment. I'm not feeling to good and I think I should lie down.

Harry stopped her with a hand on her elbow as she went to exit the room. "Are you sure you're okay?" he wanted to know.

She smiled at him, ruffling his raven hair. "Sure, kiddo. I just need to lie down. And don't forget, we have Occlumency tonight. I'll see you kids later." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving Ron, Ginny and Harry all crowded around an ashen Hermione.

"Are you sure you're all right, 'Mione?" Harry asked, slinging an arm around his friend.

She nodded meekly.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, 'Mione. Don't worry about it."

Ginny briefly scrunched her eyes together, seemingly in cringe on the lack of tact in Ron's somewhat deficient comforting skills.

"How is it going to be 'okay,' Ron?" Hermione burst. "Look where I'm sitting! I'm in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, sitting beside my three best friends, one of which is the Boy Who Lived, Lord Voldemort's bane of existence, the other two are the youngest children of one of the most senior men in the Ministry. Just left the house is Sirius Black, godfather to the Boy Who Lived and, excluding Moody and your father, Harry, the most feared Auror of his time. And upstairs is his wife who, though we're not entirely sure why, cannot leave this house, and I'm sure it's not because she sunburns easily. On top of that, discarding all modesty, I'm one of the top students, if not the top, at a school under Albus Dumbledore, a man that Voldemort loathes immensely, Muggle-born, and sure to be the next Head Girl. Tell me Ron, how is it going to be okay?"

At their stunned expressions, Hermione drew in a deep breath.

"It's going to be far from okay," she said, with a touch of resignation. "And you know what the worst part is?"

Collectively, Ron, Ginny and Harry shook their heads.

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

And, for a brief moment, Harry thought that perhaps Hermione was the bravest person he had ever met.

…_**(&&&)…**_

That evening, just as Anna and Ginny were dishing up dinner, Remus and Sirius wearily trudged into the room.

"I swear to Merlin," Anna's husband said wearily, "If I hear one more person say '_Obliviate_' I'm going to transfigure myself into a radish."

Anna winced as she magicked the plates over to the table. "That bad?"

Remus nodded. "Worse. More were injured than killed, so of course when we whipped out our wands to heal and modify the memories of the poor folks, they went near hysterical, thinking we were going to start cursing them. I'd… forgotten what it was like."

Anna nodded. "Were you able to speak to Dumbledore?"

Sirius smiled briefly. "Yes, and Amelia Bones. The Ministry agreed for the kids to do the transformation."

"Why did you have to get the Ministry's permission?" Harry asked.

"We needed consent for you to use magic during these holidays to do it, and then again during the summer," Sirius replied. "And while Dumbledore agreed it was a good idea, he wasn't about to let you do it illegally."

"But what about Mum?" Ginny asked. "Don't we have to talk her into it?"

Anna shook her head. "Remus and Dumbledore are going to handle that. There's no way she would listen to Sirius, but she takes Albus and Remus's opinion to heart. They're going to work on it at the Order meeting tomorrow night."

"What are we going to do when we go back to school?" Ron inquired.

"Same thing we do for Harry's Occlumency lessons," she answered. "Sirius and I will portkey to Hogwarts twice a week."

Harry looked pensive for a short moment. "How exactly do you become an Animagus?"

"With a lot of concentration and hard work," Sirius replied with a smile.

…_**(&&&)…**_

"Okay, so we'll start with the usual," Anna instructed Harry, using her wand to send all the furniture in the large rumpus room flying to the side. "Get comfortable."

Nodding, Harry quickly removed his jacket and lay on the floor, fidgeting slightly into comfort.

"Right, you know the deal. Take a few deep breaths. Relax."

When Anna had first begun instructing Harry in the careful art of Occlumency, he had found her to be a much more adept teacher than Professor Snape. She had begun training him in a few different meditation-like relaxation methods, ensuring him that such things were essential to control the mind, cutting off all thoughts and emotions. Although at first Harry had found it immensely difficult to allow himself to relax, being much to tense from the previous year, Anna had been able to soothe him with her Empathic abilities, and it had proved to help him greatly in mastering Occlumency. Sometimes he wished that Snape had thought it prudent to teach him these techniques, but he supposed the trust he and Anna shared would never had been possible in his relationship with the dark Potions Professor.

After another twenty minutes in deep concentration, forcing all thoughts, memories and feelings out of his mind, Harry was roused by Anna and stood to face her, wand drawn.

"You know, this will help you in the Animagus transformation. It also requires a heavy concentration, like Occlumency." Before drawing her wand, Anna performed the ritual of closing her eyes, her brow furrowed, as she checked to make sure her student was completely free of thought and feeling. "Good. Now, _Legilimens!_"

Memories flooded his mind; unwrapping a brand new Firebolt and seeing Ron's astounded expression… brewing Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom… spending hours sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised, gazing longingly at his parents' reflections… explaining to his Aunt that he didn't know how Dudley's hair had turned green… spending weeks locked under his cupboard with no food… "_Iacio!_"

Anna went hurtling across the room, but with a muttered "_Caesia_," righted herself. "Good job, Harry," she said proudly. "You're getting much better. I could barely make things out then, everything's getting very hazy. _Legilimens!_"

Unprepared, Harry fought to throw the curse off. Memories of his childhood were again slipping into his mind, and with an almighty push, he managed to throw Anna off completely.

Staggering slightly, she looked up, her eyes sparkling brilliantly. "That was brilliant, Harry! You didn't even use your wand!"

Shaking off her compliment, Harry shook his head. "Just a stroke of luck."

"No need to be modest, Harry," she smiled. "That was a big breakthrough. You're doing great. Now all we have to do is practice!"

…_**(&&&)…**_

With a tired yawn, Harry closed the bathroom door behind him with a snap and tramped back to his room, only to be accosted by his godfather who slipped sneakily out of his bedroom.

"Harry, could I have a word?"

"Sure, Sirius, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow, you, Remus and I are going to visit the Dursley's."

Harry blanched. "What! Why?"

Sirius noted Harry's expression with a furrowed brow. "Just to let them know you'll be staying with me from now on, and to pick up anything of yours there. Why are you so worried?"

Harry cringed. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't the sort of people he was comfortable subjecting those he cared for to.

"Nothing," he answered. "Just… my Aunt and Uncle aren't the nicest people in the world."

Sirius laughed. "They couldn't possibly be that bad."

Harry sighed resignedly. "I have a feeling you're going to be unpleasantly surprised."

…_**(&&&)…**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked for the fifth time that afternoon as he, Sirius and Remus strode purposefully down Wisteria Walk from Arabella Figg's house. "I mean, just turning up like this?"

"Certainly," Sirius deadpanned. "Honestly, Harry, I don't know why you're so nervous."

Sirius caught Harry grimace silently as they turned into Privet Drive, crossing the carefully cut lawns to the front door of number 4.

"Okay," Remus said, straightening his Muggle clothing. "Are we ready?"

Sirius gave a firm nod and pressed his finger to the doorbell. He could make out someone shuffling towards them through the rippled glass on the door, before a large, porky boy of around Harry's age opened it.

The teen's face turned stark white as his gaze alighted on Harry and swept hurriedly across Sirius and Remus. "Mum! Dad!" he shrieked, turning from the door and waddling down the hallway, "It's _HIM_ and he's brought more _freaks _with him!"

Exchanging perplexed looks, Remus and Sirius strode into the hall, grudgingly followed by a reluctant Harry. Shaking his head ruefully, the bespectacled teen addressed his friends. "Quick, I don't want to be here too long. Come upstairs."

Swiftly, Harry ushered them up the stairs and into his room.

Sirius looked around. It was dismal. The room was a boring whitish colour with one window, which was barred with thick metal. The only furniture in the room was a bed with only a threadbare blanket, and a chipped desk, along with a small chest of drawers, and the rest of the room was filled with broken toys and games with a small cat flap on the door.

"This is your room?"

Harry nodded.

"Forgive me, Harry," Remus said, "but from what I've seen of the rest of this house, it doesn't seem like the Dursley's didn't have the means to provide for you. Why is your room so… bare?"

"It's not like they can't provide for me," Harry answered. "It's more like they won't."

He quickly dived under the bed and wrestled with a loose plank, digging up a few odds and ends. "Well, that's it," he said, nodding towards the miniscule pile of belongings in his arms.

Remus and Sirius stared.

"That's all? You live here for sixteen years and that's all you have?"

Harry shrugged meekly. "There might be a little more in my cupboard. Come on, then."

Leading them back down, Harry motioned them over to the cupboard under the stairs, drawing it open with a flourish.

"There you go, the living space of the famous Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, for ten years of his life. The Cupboard Under the Stairs. Flashy, isn't it?"

Sirius's face darkened. "You lived here for ten years?" he demanded.

Harry nodded.

"_Ten years?_ Harry, my cell in Azkaban was bigger than this!"

The teen shrugged again. Sirius could feel the beginnings of fury radiating from his very core.

"And why the _Hell _did they make you stay here?"

"I dunno," Harry answered. "They didn't like Mum, didn't like Dad, didn't like me. Look," he said, almost with touch of anger, "I know it's not normal, but it's what I grew up with. I realised that when I was five-years old and broke my ankle climbing a tree; that was the last time I ever tried to get comfort from Aunt Petunia." He sighed. "This is why I didn't want you to come here. I didn't want you to… see."

Fuming, Sirius spun from the room and walked straight into Vernon Dursley.

"What on Earth is going on here? How dare you just _stride _into MY house like that!"

"Shut it, Dursley," Sirius growled, silencing the beefy man. "I've just learned that my godson, one of the most loving people I have ever known, spent ten years in a cupboard! So don't you push my patience, _mate_."

"That boy got nothing he didn't deserve," Vernon sneered. "He's a good-for-nothing freak, just like his parents."

In a flash, Sirius's fist had collided painfully with Dursley's face.

There was a loud shriek as Aunt Petunia came hurtling into the room, gasping in horror at her husband, who was now lying bloody on the floor, and Sirius's wand, which was now pointing directly at his heart.

"You disgust me," Sirius said, his voice deadly calm. "If I had known how Harry was being treated here, something would've been done about it a long time ago. But as it was, I didn't know, and it's only now that I can take Harry to live with me. You won't be seeing him anymore. He won't be coming back here again. He's going to go on and forget you. But in four months time, Harry, who I might add is one of the most powerful wizards of his age I've ever seen, will turn seventeen, and with that will be able to use magic outside of school. And I hope, for your sake, that he has more self control than I do."

And with that, he flicked his wand, and a horse's tail was protruding from Aunt Petunia's bottom, the matching ears on Vernon's head.

…_**(&&&)…**_

Three days later, and the thought 'the Dursley incident' still brought tears to Sirius's eyes. But for now, he had more important things to occupy his eyes with, one of these being the house hunting he and Remus were partaking in.

"This one's not bad," his friend remarked as they surveyed the small cottage nestled in a Scottish glade.

Sirius shrugged, running his hands over the white paint in one of the empty rooms. "I dunno. It doesn't look right. Doesn't _feel _right."

"Well, what exactly are you looking for?" Remus asked, cutting bluntly to the point.

"I don't really know, Moony," Sirius answered thoughtfully. "Somewhere Harry can go to get away from it all. A refuge, a haven, a sanctuary. Somewhere where he knows he can come to relax, where he is safe. A _home. _A temporary asylum from all the chaos."

A/N: Argh! Finally! Tis finished! Sorry it took so long, had my formal, recovered from my formal, saw my dad off to Melbourne, got severely sunburnt and rediscovered my obsession for Hermione/Sirius fics and reread every single one every written that I could find.

Please review, I'm insecure.


	11. A Wild Jungle

Disclaimer: I want Siri and Remmie. But I can't have them, because I'm too big to sit on Santa's lap.

Chapter Eleven: A Wild Jungle 

_**When the eagles are silent, the parrots begin to jabber.  
**_

_--Sir Winston Churchill_

Sirius smirked behind his coffee cup as five pairs of angry footsteps, accompanied by an odd _clippity-cloppity _sound, hurtled down the stairs, all sorts of vulgar profanities spilling from their owners lips.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU CHANGE US BACK _THIS INSTANT!_"

Sirius looked up and surveyed the house's occupants, who were all staring down at him with vicious glares, each sporting an amusing array of animal appendages.

"Whatever is the problem? I see no differences to your appearance," he remarked calmly.

Ron, who was fiddling with his fiery lions mane, glared at Sirius. "What did you do, Black!"

Sirius smirked, particularly impressed at Hermione's long, fluffy bunny ears. "Tell me, Hermione," he joked, "do you have a tail?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, eliciting a small snort from Anna, who seemed to be rather enjoying the huge feathered wings attached to her back, but evidently not her beak shaped mouth. "This is quite a bit of Transfiguration, Sirius, how did you do it?" she chirped.

Remus scowled darkly, an odd contrast with his slimy green skin and yellowed eyes. "We never should've let him cook us dinner last night!

Harry laughed, seemingly being the only one not incensed by the prank Sirius had played. "Didn't you say you put this in the Slytherin's pumpkin juice one Halloween?" he asked, pawing the ground with his great hooves.

Sirius nodded, happy that Harry had remembered such a small detail. "We did. Do you remember, Moony? Ah, Severus Snape, the famed flapping flamingo."

Harry chortled and dipped his antlered head in amusement. "Nevertheless, how long will we stay like this?"

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "'Till lunchtime. No longer."

Ron growled softly before whipping around and stalking out of the room, followed by the others.

Hanging back a moment as she reached the door, Ginny, ruffing her frilled-neck, poked her blue tongue out at Sirius, winked, and followed her friends out, scaled tail swishing from side to side.

It was only after they left the room that Sirius allowed himself to burst into laughter.

…_**(&&&)…**_

"Now, breathe in to the very bottom of your stomach. Hold it... hold it… hold it… and breathe out."

Hermione lay on the soft-carpeted floor between Ginny and Ron, her shoulders pressed back into the floor and her hands flat beside her.

"And again. Breathe in, to the very bottom of your tummy. Hold it. Hold it. Hold it. And breathe out. Just listen to the sound of my voice. Empty your mind of all thoughts. Relax. I want you to keep breathing in and out deeply, and each time you inhale, feel all of the tension leave your body. You feel good, you feel fine, you feel perfectly relaxed...Each and every deep breath that you take allows you to go deeper and deeper...each and every sound that you hear allows you to go deeper and deeper. Nothing will disturb you, concentrate on each of the words and ideas presented to you."

The room was silent. Anna's voice, which last Hermione had heard hovering somewhere to her right was gone, and in its place, a heavy silence.

"I want you to feel each and every muscle in your body relax completely."

Hermione vaguely sensed someone crouching down beside her, a warm presence stirring on the edge of her mind.

"Your bones are beginning to feel heavy, like lead. Starting from your legs, and all the way up to your arms. Everything is very heavy, like lead. There are no thoughts in your mind. You are completely and utterly relaxed."

The voice stopped again for a few moments, allowing Hermione and the others to fall into an even deeper relaxation, before it changed to a deeper, huskier voice than Anna's soprano.

"You're sitting upon an old log in the middle of a very, very dark rainforest," Sirius's voice began instructing. "In the distance, you can here birds chirping, and the wind in the canopy. An animal crosses your path. It can be any animal of your choice, the very first thing that comes to mind."

Immediately, Hermione saw a sleek black leopard in front of her, bending down to sip from a stream.

"I want you to concentrate solely on this animal. I want you to feel the texture of its skin, smell its scent, feel the power in its muscles. Focus."

A few moments passed as each of them were left to focus only on the animal before them, and Hermione began to feel a tingling sensation along her spine.

"You can feel the animal underneath your hand, feels its heart beating, the blood flowing in its veins."

Shivers racked Hermione's body, starting from the tips of her toes. It seemed as if her very blood was _alive_, pulsing and pulling in her veins. Her skin tingled imperceptibly.

Again, the voice changed.

"Now, I want you to imagine you are standing atop a hill in a deep fog. As you listen to my voice the fog begins to clear, little by little. I'm going to count to five, and when I reach five your eyes will open and you will feel wide awake. One… I want you to wiggle your toes… two… three… wiggle your fingers… four… the fog is almost completely gone now… and five."

Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked, offering her hands to Hermione and Ginny.

"Good," they answered simultaneously as they groggily got to their feet.

"That animal in the forest, that's not what we're going to turn into, is it?" Ron asked with a worried tone.

"No," Sirius answered him. "You just need something to focus on. You can't choose your own Animagus. The animal you turn into corresponds to your personality."

"Thank Merlin!" Ron exclaimed with a relieved sigh.

"Why?" Harry asked. "What was your animal, a flobberworm?"

Ron shook his head and immediately turned a fierce shade of red.

"What was it Ron?" Ginny prodded.

Ron cleared his throat. "A rabbit."

The room was suddenly filled with raucous laughter.

"Aw, it's alright Ronnie," Ginny cooed. "The bunny rabbit is a very fierce and noble creature."

Sirius snorted. "And tell me, Ronald," he said, with a raven eyebrow raised slyly in Hermione's direction. "Did it have a little fluffy tail?"

Ron's stormy blue eyes glanced quickly over Hermione, but it was not missed by the Gryffindor prefect who blushed a pretty pink to match Ron's scarlet.

Anna, as observant as ever, quickly held up her hands to stem the laughter. "I want you four to be practising emptying your mind of all thought and going into that deep relaxation once a day. Some of you found it difficult and I had to help you out, but you really must practice getting it right yourselves."

"But don't do anything with the animal, completely skip over that part," Sirius interjected. "It's dangerous to do that by yourself in case something happens and there's no one to help you out."

"What could happen?" Ginny asked.

"Well, as you progress you begin to turn into your Animagus, but not fully," Anna explained. "For example, as I was doing the transformation one afternoon I sprouted feathers."

"Ah, I see," Harry said, nodding gravely. "Well, we best not do it on our own, then. Wouldn't want Ronnie here to grow bunny ears, now would we?"

…_**(&&&)…**_

Hermione stepped up to Harry and gave him a tight hug. "I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express next week, Harry."

"I'll see you then," he smiled, returning the hug. "And don't worry about Ron, he'll come to his senses soon."

Brow furrowed, Hermione went to question her friend but was instead pulled into a tight embrace by Anna. "I'll miss you, 'Mione," the older woman said, her voice muffled by Hermione's curls. "You must write to me when you are back at Hogwarts, yes?"

"Of course I will," Hermione laughed as Anna released her. "Thank you so much for having us. You too, Sirius," she said as she gave the older man a quick embrace.

"Yes, thankyou!" Ginny and Ron chorused from the doorway.

"Nonsense," Sirius said, waving it off. "It was a pleasure having you."

"It was a pleasure being here," Hermione told him as she kissed Remus on the cheek, grasping his hand briefly. "Stay well, Remus," she said quietly. It was a full moon the next night, and already the lycanthrope was looking incredibly fatigued.

"I will," he assured her. "Take care, Hermione."

With a final wave to the occupants of Grimmauld Place, Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed Mrs Weasley out of the house and into the deserted street.

"We're going to walk you to Kings Cross Station, Hermione," Mrs Weasley told her. "And then Portkey to the Burrow from Platform 9 and ¾'s. Are you sure it's safe to catch a train home by yourself?"

Hermione nodded. "I live only an hour and a half out of London. I'll be fine, Mrs Weasley. Mum and Dad are going to meet me at the station."

"Alright," Mrs Weasley conceded, and Hermione fell into step beside Ron.

"Any plans for the rest of the week, 'Mione?" Ron asked conversationally.

"Not really," she answered. "Visit with my parents, maybe a couple of Muggle friends from primary school. What about you?"

"I'm going to work in the shop with Fred and George at Diagon Alley. Get some extra money, you know?" he told her.

"Oh, okay," Hermione mumbled. "Looking forward to going back to school?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. I can't wait." Ron snorted. "Honestly, Hermione, what a stupid question to ask!"

"Sorry, Ron, I was just trying to make conversation," she replied, somewhat indignantly.

"Yeah, about school! Merlin, Hermione, must you always talk about work? Do you think of nothing else?"

Hermione stopped walking and stared at Ron in complete and utter shock. "Is that what you really think?" she asked quietly. "That all I am about is books and homework?"

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably, seemingly becoming aware he had gone to far. But it was too late to back out now.

"Well, yes, a little."

Hermione felt crushed.

"Well," she retorted snappily, "if that's how you truly feel, perhaps I should not spend so much of time with you and find someone who appreciates me for the _woman _that I am. I apologise for being so insipid."

And with that, Hermione held her nose high, stamped off, and didn't look back.

…_**(&&&)…**_

On Easter Sunday, Harry Potter awoke to a most frightful sight.

At first, it was only a vague blur, but once Harry snatched his glasses from his bedside table and fixed them to his face, he gave a loud yell and scooted back against the headboard of his bead.

A tall, maniacally grinning Easter Bunny stood over him, a wicker basket swinging from its paw.

"HAPPY EASTER, PRONGLET!" the rabbit cried, pelting the young man with colourfully wrapped Easter eggs.

Brow furrowed, Harry's mouth hung agape. "Sirius?"

There was an amused snort from the other end of the room, and Harry peered around the now joyfully jigging bunny rabbit to see Anna leaning against the doorway, a laughing smirk pasted on her face.

"Sirius thought it would be fun to dress up as the Easter bunny for your first real Easter," she informed him. "We figured the Dursley's wouldn't have included you in their celebrations, so Sirius took it upon himself to give you some _real _childhood memories to replace the other ones with. So it follows that there are currently about three hundred chocolate eggs hidden around the house. I think he went a bit overboard," Anna finished, gazing rather worriedly at Sirius.

Harry nodded and hopped out of the bed. "Maybe just a bit. Where'd he get the costume?"

"Transfigured some old clothes," Sirius told him, pulling the mask of his face. "Come on Harry, let's have an Easter egg hunt!"

"But you already know where all the eggs are, Sirius," Harry pointed out as they entered the hall.

"Negative, my young man. I used my wand. An old spell I used to use on James's socks. See, I figured that if I didn't know where they were, I could hardly be the culprit, now could I?"

"A unique way of thinking, Sirius," Anna mused as Harry chuckled mirthfully.

"Yes, I always thought so," he replied.

"I found one!" Harry exclaimed, holding up a large egg that was wrapped in bright pink paper.

Anna sighed. "One down, two hundred and ninety nine to go."

A/N: My apologies. I do realise that took an obscene amount of time. I don't really have an excuse. I just sort of… lost completely all interest in Harry Potter. I know. How crazy is that? And in that time I got really into Lord of the Rings fics. But, never fear, I'm not about to take on an epic tale about Legolas and his cute little bottom. Anyway, please review, perhaps that's all I need for some inspiration, it's amazing how far a few words can go.

As far as the Animagus thing goes, as you are probably aware, we've never really been told how the transformation happens, so I'm just going to have to make it up.

Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and enjoyed your holidays.


	12. Author's Note, Please Read!

To Readers,

As most of you probably know, **Intricacies** has been on hold for quite a while now. First, because I had writers block, second because I had other things going on, third because I lost interest in the Hpfandom as a whole, and lastly because I began to not enjoy writing it. It's just what happened.

So. Now, looking back at Intricacies' predecessor, **The Complexities of the Heart**, I have decided to rewrite the both of them. Complexities will change dramatically, and as for Intricacies, well at this point I'm not really sure.

It will be challenging, it will be difficult, and it will be awfully confusing, but I think it's something I need to do.

So, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and supported me and the fic, and I hope you keep reading.

Also, I'm sort of looking for a beta/mentor type person, if anyone is interested, let me know in a review or email.

Thank you so much for being patient,

Kate.


End file.
